Other Worldly Intervention
by NatureElvenGuru
Summary: Three months after the Adephagos a messenger from another world comes to tell of the world's doom, and the coming of an army to destroy the inhabitance, and it is up to the destroyers of the Adephagos to stop them...
1. Mysterious Gem

**Tales of Vesperia:**

**Other Worldly Intervention**

Raven gazed up at the midnight stars with a glint of sorrow in his eyes. It was three months since defeating the Adephagos, and Raven was staying in Dahngrest for the time being. Since some of the group went their separate ways, Raven was left alone. Karol, Yuri, and Judith were off doing guild work, Estelle was at the capital with Flynn and Rita, and Repede was also with Yuri. None of them knew where Duke was… at least for now. Raven was just exploring different cities, trying to create a goal for himself to keep on living and striving for.

"Ahhh…The ol' bright star Brave Vesperia. It always brings joy to this ol' man's heart, or something of the sort…" Raven said to himself, sitting on the street outside of the inn he was currently staying at. The man with the purple coat stood up and entered the inn.

That night raven slept without dreams, and only for a couple of hours. When he woke up, he excited the inn without anything to eat.

The outside city was full of people, moving around and getting ready for something, Raven couldn't see a person in sight without a weapon. He was astonished at the sight. When he saw Harry, the now dead Don's son walk up, he ran over to talk to him.

"Hey kid, what's goin' on over here? The city is bustlin' if ya know what I mean." Raven asked, Harry told his guards to wait by the entrance.

"Well, with the barrier blastia gone, the city is always worried about monsters, and since monsters were spotted around her earlier, a lot of them, the whole city is preparing to attack them, especially the hunting blades." Henry explained as a group of guild members ran right by them almost causing Raven to fall over.

"Geese, people have lost their manners over this little monster problem." Raven complained.

"This isn't a little problem! Anyway, maybe you could prove yourself useful to Dahngrest and help fend off these monsters, since you did help defeat the Adephagos, you _should_ be able to do some damage with that bow of yours. Anyway, I need to go attend to other matters, so excuse me." Henry said as he walked away.

Raven drew his bow and ran to the entrance of the city, seeing for the first time the battle raging outside. "This is way worse than I had thought; I forgot how much blastia protected us." He noted as he shot down a monster with an arrow.

Suddenly a dull blue blade swung downwards and killed a monster right in front of Raven. Raven leaped backwards as he saw the Imperial Knight's Commandant Flynn Scifo come into the fight. Along with him was his second-in-command Sodia and Imperial Mage Witcher.

"The Imperial Knights are going to help with this. I never thought I'd see you anytime soon Raven." Flynn stated as he cut down two more monsters.

"Neither did I." Raven admitted shooting an oncoming monster with another arrow.

"Well, since we are both here, let's combine our strengths and take down these beasts." Flynn suggested as Raven nodded in agreement. Flynn turned to Sodia and Witcher who both accompanied Flynn deeper into the battle.

The battle ended rather quickly with the help of the imperial knights, afterward Flynn, Raven, Witcher, and Sodia stood just outside the battle field full of carnage.

"That turned out better than I thought it would." Flynn stated proudly.

"But sir, there's still many wounded and some horribly injured." Sodia reminded her now unhappy Commandant.

"You're right; this is no time to rejoice. Witcher, go help the injured, you too Sodia." Flynn ordered instantly.

"Yes sir, leave it to us!" Witcher stated as he and Sodia ran into Dahngrest.

"If only Estelle was here to help the injured." Flynn stated bluntly.

"Oh well, we can't change what can't be changed." Raven put in. "The sun is settin'; we should get into the city." Raven suggested as the two walked into the guild city.

Henry and the merchant guild's leader Kaufman walked up to Flynn and Raven.

"I congratulate you two. Thank you for your assistance Commandant Scifo and you Raven. The city was spared many casualties due to the empire; I speak on behalf of the city. If you need anything, feel free to ask," Henry stated.

"Oh, it is my duty as an Imperial Knight." Flynn said honestly.

"No, you really shouldn't be so modest." Kaufman stated. "I'm sure my guild could fix up a reward for you anytime, just ask. This offer goes to you well as well Raven." The two guild leaders bowed slightly to the two men and walked away.

"Well Raven, I will take my leave. I should go check up on the injured, so see you some other time." Flynn said graciously as he walked off towards the inner part of the city.

"Ah, young knights. Always tryin' to help. Well, this old man's gettin' tired, might as well hit the inn." Raven stated with a yawn. He walked to the inn and headed up to his room. After an hour of not sleeping, Raven excited and walked around the area of the city near the entrance.

"You always got tired so easily." Said a voice from behind. Raven spun around to see Judith standing at the entrance to the city.

"Judy baby! Why are you here in Dahngrest?" Raven asked while Judith walked up next to him.

"I was traveling the continents with Ba'ul. I thought that way I would see some of you guys as well. I mean, I missed you all." Judith explained. "I'd like to ask you why you are here."

"Well Judy, I wanted to see how old Dahngrest was doing." Raven stated looking up at the giant Entelexeia Ba'ul.

"I see." Judith replied.

"I also wanna ask, why are you away from Karol and Yuri? I thought you guys were a gang?" Raven asked.

"Well, they both got a job to gather some items for a merchant that requires lots of fighting. The fighting is not why I'm on my own, I just wanted a month away from guild work, I'll find Karol and Yuri later next month when I feel ready to get off my sort of vacation." Judith explained.

"Well, wanna take a stroll outside of the city for a while, since all the monsters are gone?" Raven asked, after a few short moments Judith nodded.

The two were soon near the back of the city after walking for a few moments. On the ground they found a fragment of crystal. To the two the crystal was odd. It was green and glowing, but nowhere near the shape of any other gem or emerald. By them was no other jewel they could find like the one they were holding.

"This is an odd gem; I've never seen one like it. I wonder what it is." Judith asked curiously, holding the gem up to her face.

"It is not from this land, at least." Said a deep voice from behind the two. Judith and Raven spun around to see Duke walk next to them. He gestured for the jewel, and Judith placed it into the man's hand.

"Well hello there, thanks for the warning." Raven said sarcastically.

"Well, then where is it from?" Judith asked Duke, the man still turning the gem left and right in front of his eyes.

"I do not know. What is for certain is that this gem is not from this continent, and I surmise that this gem is not from any other continent. This gem is formed from a different substance then other gem-stones, and radiates a powerful energy. I have been around the world before, but I do not know much, if anything at all, about this mineral." Duke explained as he still held the gem.

"Do you know anyone that would know more?" Judith asked, determined to know more about the gem.

"You might ask the empire about the gem. Possibly someone might know about it at the capital. You might try asking that new emperor, Ioder, for assistance. Another place might be the Krytian city in the sky, or even Aspio." Duke concluded, handing the gem to Judith.

"What about you Duke, you seem like you want to learn more." Raven said.

"I have other matters to attend to that have a higher priority than this one. I will seek you out and find you when the right time for me to know more has come. It was a pleasure seeing you both again; I will take my leave of you now. Good luck with that gem-stone." Duke said as he walked into the surrounding forest.

Judith turned to face Raven. "Let's get some sleep, and then leave for the capital tomorrow." Judith stated as the two reunited friends walked back into the city and into the city. All night Judith didn't sleep, she just clutched the peculiar gem in her hand and thought what it could be…

Judith and Raven stood at the entrance to the city. When they were about to head out and get on Ba'ul, the two heard some shouts from behind. They turned around to see Flynn, Sodia, and Witcher running up to them.

"I heard that you found an odd gem and plan to go to the capital. May we go with you?" Flynn asked. Judith nodded. "Thank you." Flynn said graciously.

"What, you guys resorting to hitch hiking now?" Raven teased.

"Why you, how dare you mock the good name of the knights! I swear I'll have your-" Sodia began to rant as Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about my second-in-command's comment. Anyway, are we going to ride on that dragon-thing to get there?" Flynn asked as Judith looked infuriated.

"He's a flying Entelexeia, not a dragon!" Judith blurted angrily. Flynn took a couple of paces back.

"I apologize. Anyway, we should get going." Flynn said; the group headed for Ba'ul.

Up in the air with Ba'ul the group sat all around the ship carried by the Entelexeia. Tokunaga stayed on the ship because he liked the places where Judith always went with Yuri and Karol.

"The capital is only twenty minutes away." Tokunaga announced.

"So, Raven, what are planning on doing after this?" Flynn asked trying to make the time go by faster.

"I don't know quite yet. I'll worry about it when the time comes." Raven answered without a care.

"If this fails, then where will we go next?" Flynn asked curiously. "Since the time is more or less peaceful, I would like to travel with you."

"Of course you can travel with us." Judith replied. "Anyway, Duke said to go to the floating original Krytian city afterward, then Aspio, where we could ask Rita for help." Judith explained.

"Rita…" Flynn whispered quietly so no one could hear him.

Witcher looked insulted. "You're choosing _her_ for information over _me_?" Witcher blurted out at once.

"Well, do you know anythin' about the gem?" Raven asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"No, but…" Witcher admitted sadly.

"There ya go." Raven stated. "So Rita might be our only choice in the end. Bummer."

"What do you mean bummer?" Flynn asked quickly. "I…I mean wouldn't you want to see your friend?"

"Of course. It's just we really want to know about this gem and we don't want to wait, that's all." Judith answered.

Sodia stood up and pointed in front of them and yelled, "Look sir, quickly!"

Flynn stood up slightly annoyed, at least until he saw what was ahead of them "Sorry to say everyone, but we have sort of a problem on our hands." The rest of the group stood up and were stunned at what they saw. In front of them was a modified Heracles, which had been Alexei's war ship. It was headed away from Ba'ul and the group to the side, towards where Zaude use to be. Out of the 'Heracles' cannon came a giant green blast which hit the water right in front of where Zaude had been. To the group nothing happened, but Heracles dived under water.

"Oh no, what are we goin' to do?" Raven asked bitterly.

"I don't know. We don't have the power to do anything right now. We should just inform Ioder and ask him about the gem." Flynn suggested.

"I agree." Judith said.

"Sir, we can't ignore such a serious problem to the population! How can we just stand by and watch that machine shoot everywhere? Eventually it could start attacking cities and even the capital!" Sodia yelled at her Commandant. "As the second-in-command I suggest that we summon all the knights we can and attack, we defeated something like it before!"

"Sodia!" Flynn yelled as Sodia instantly went silent. "Calm yourself and obey my orders, understand?"

"Yes sir, I apologize." Sodia stated reluctantly.

"Sodia…" Witcher said solemnly.

Tokunaga walked out from the helm and stood before the group. "We are just about to arrive." He announced as the group saw the capital getting closer.

"Oh, thank goodness! Ba'ul looks like he needs a rest!" Judith rejoiced.

"He's not the only one who needs a rest. These ol' bones need a rest." Raven complained to everyone's annoyance.

Flynn stood up in front of the group and turned to face them. "Alright everyone, telling Ioder about the phenomena of finding this rare jewel and the issue of the new Heracles is of the utmost importance." He explained the obvious.

Ba'ul landed a mile from the city and began to take a rest. The rest of the group continued towards the city. The sun was setting with brilliant colors forming all over the sky. The party knew they had to hurry or the gates to the city would close and they would be stuck outside, not knowing what Heracles might do.

"Well, the party has just begun…" Said an ominous voice from behind the trees. "This will be extremely entertaining, if I do say so myself. Good luck, heroes…"


	2. New Heracles and Captain Rugulf

"I'm stunned to see you here Flynn. I thought you were fighting off monsters near Dahngrest and assisting in communications and diplomacy on the continent that Nordopolica is located on, to stop the death toll at the arena." Ioder stated, confused to see Flynn and the rest enter the palace.

"My deepest apologies emperor, but a more urgent matter is needed to be discussed, along with a finding." Flynn stated as he kneeled down in front of Ioder.

"Really, what kind of finding?" Ioder asked. Flynn was overjoyed to know that Ioder was interested in the unique find.

Raven removed the green gem from the pocket under his purple coat and handed it to the emperor. Ioder gazed at it in awe and moved it around in his hands. After a few moments he handed it to Flynn and said, "I do not know what the gem is. You might want to go to Myorzo, the Krytian city, for information. Now, you said you had an important matter to discuss with me?"

Flynn nodded and stood up. "A copy of the Heracles model was spotted near Zaude, and it eventually disappeared. I am worried about the well being of our citizens and what the machine could do; the damage it could produce could be massive, even catastrophic to the empire. I ask you, what should we do?"

Ioder was appalled at the information. He leaned back in his chair, and then stood up. "I am stunned by what you have just told me. I'm worried about the machine as well. I ask that you inform the knights about this and prepare them at once. Raven and Judith, you need to find out more about this gem."

Raven and Judith nodded, but Flynn shook his head. "No, I will have Sodia and Witcher notify the knights, while I accompany Raven and Judith." Flynn protested: Ioder nodded respectfully.

"I want to go too." Said a voice from behind Raven and Judith. Everyone stared at the doorway to see a pink haired girl in a mostly white dress.

"Estelle?" Judith yelled in surprise.

"Well, well, nice to see ya Miss Estelle." Raven stated calmly.

"But, Estelle-" Flynn began.

"Stop right there Flynn." Estelle interrupted. "I helped defeat the Adephagos, and Duke, so I think I can handle myself, and choose on my own where I want to go. And I choose to go with the three of you." Estelle ordered.

"Well, nice to see you bein' assertive." Raven complimented.

Estelle shook her head quickly. "No, that's not what I meant! I don't mean to be bossy or…or rude or anything of the sort!"

Raven chuckled. "I didn't mean anything bad about it."

Flynn turned back to face Ioder. "We will leave tomorrow in the afternoon. We will take our leave now." He said as the group bowed and left the room.

"Good luck on your journey!" Ioder hollered after them. "Since I bet it will be longer than just heading to Myorzo…"

"Did you say something sir?" Leblanc asked from beside Ioder.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ioder responded quietly.

Outside the palace the group walked towards a nearby inn. At the door to the inn Flynn turned to face his second-in-command and his mage. "Alright you two, you need to alert the Imperial Knights about the new Heracles. First you should tell all the knights here in the city, then in Halure, after that head to Aspio, Nor Harbor, then Torim harbor, and finally the other cities like Nordopolica on other continents." Flynn said, explaining thoroughly his orders.

"Yes sir!" Witcher said.

"We will do as you ask." Sodia said with pride.

"Come on Sodia, we have work to do!" Witcher reminded his superior.

"Oh, yes, of course, let's get going. Good luck Commandant." Sodia said as she and Witcher ran off.

Flynn turned to face the group. "Alright, let's catch up on things, get some rest, and get ready tomorrow so we can leave tomorrow." Flynn stated to everyone. They all walked into the inn, paid the inn fee for two rooms, and sat around a table on the entrance floor.

"So Estelle, what have you been up to?" Judith asked.

Estelle thought for a moment then said, "I've mainly been at the capital. After the Adephagos incident and losing the blastia, I wanted to help people. Without the blastia to protect the cities, the people around the world are having trouble. Places like Nordopolica and Dahngrest are doing fine the majority of the time, but places like Halure and Nor Harbor are having trouble defending themselves against monsters. I just want to give a healing hand to everyone. After the situations in other cities were dealt with I came back to the capital to help over look the empire's problems."

"Well, it sounds like you've been busy." Judith decided. "What about you Flynn?"

"The usual duty of the Commandant of the knights. I look at the status of the knights and assist in the battling of monsters, like in Dahngrest and a week ago in Capua Torim. I planned to go overview Aspio in a month but since we may be going there soon I decided to just go there with you guys. I have a feeling thought that other cities will soon need my help or at least other knight's help while Sodia and Witcher are busy." Flynn explained.

Raven shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "You guys have all been busy, while good ol' Raven has been laid back in Dahngrest. Well, at least I can pitch in with what we're all doin'." Raven said.

"Yeah, I guess that's a positive outlook on not doing anything." Judith surmised.

Raven looked hurt. "Ouch Judith, not doin' anythin' important? That hurts Judy baby." He complained.

"I'm sure you've been helping people too Raven!" Estelle tried to cheer him up. "And now is another chance for part of the gang to travel together, which is a good enough reason to travel to Myorzo to me."

"Well, let's get some sleep." Flynn suggested. He and Raven slept in one room while Judith and Estelle slept in the other room.

The nest morning the group met outside the inn and prepared to leave. The headed out the city gates and walked to Ba'ul.

"Alright, let's head out." Judith said as the group entered the ship the Ba'ul was carrying. After everyone got in Ba'ul lifted off the ground and flew towards Myorzo. They were about thirty minutes from the city.

"I missed flying." Estelle said dreamily as the wind caused her hair to flow.

"I've never flown before, and I think it is interesting, though I do get motion sickness." Flynn confessed as he sat on a nearby bench.

Raven walked next to Judith who was gazing out at the sea below them. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's a beautiful sight, ain't it Judy?"

The Krytian nodded. "I just can't wait to get to the city; I've sort of missed seeing my people." She said as she quickly turned towards Raven. "I've missed you and Estelle more though." She continued without too much emotion.

Raven rolled his eyes. "Oh, it doesn't _seem_ like ya missed us." He said sarcastically.

"I really mean it." Judith responded.

Estelle walked up next to Judith and Raven. "I'm also really glad to see all three of you." She said gesturing to Flynn as well. "It gets pretty lonely at the capital, since the only friend I can see on a daily basis is Ioder, and he's the emperor."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Miss Estelle, being in Dahngrest isn't a bubble of joy and excitement, that's for sure. I haven't even seen Yuri or lil' Karol for a while, not since a couple weeks after beating the Adephagos." Raven explained.

"I can answer that." Judith stated. "Since the loss of the blastia Brave Vesperia has been given a lot of jobs, since we don't ask for much money."

"I bet all the guilds are getting lots of jobs." Estelle put in.

"That is a good point." Raven agreed.

Flynn ran over next to them and yelled, "Stop chatting and come look, quickly!" The four ran over to the other side of the ship to see a group of men come aboard from the modified Heracles.

"How come ya didn't say this big machine was here before now?" Raven asked, irritated.

Flynn looked back at Raven with an annoyed look on his face. "It just emerged from the water a few seconds ago, and it was a mere twenty yards away from us."

Judith shook her head. "New Heracles may be falling behind, but there are still plenty of goons aboard, so let's worry about the task at hand."

The head man of the boarding party walked up to Flynn and Estelle who were standing closest to the boarding party. "Well, Lady Estellese and Commandant Flynn Scifo, a pleasure to see you two. Oh, and it looks like you have some friends with you." The man mused with a snicker as he looked at the purple coated man and blue haired Krytian woman standing behind Estelle and Flynn.

Tokunaga ran by screaming all the way into the bottom floor of the ship, he locked all the doors he passed through.

"What a wimp." Judith stated with disgust. She pulled out her spear as Raven pulled out a bow, Flynn pulled out a sword and a shield, and Estelle pulled out a sword and a shield.

"I am Rugulf Mentoyo, and this is going to be your end, since we would like to take that jewel. Alright men, let's get the item and destroy all five crew members!" The lead man Rugulf yelled as he and his men charged.

Flynn and Rugulf met sword to sword with a clang. Rugulf swung his sword up and then quickly down, bur Flynn easily parried the blow aside. Flynn swung twice sideways and then ended with a thrust, each time Rugulf blocked each blow ended countered with a slash. Flynn blocked the blow with his shield and swung his sword sideways towards his assailant at the same time. Rugulf barely had enough time to parry that blow and block another.

Raven shot arrows at attackers from the back of the group, occasionally killing one of the attackers. Judith swung at one of the boarders and hit the attacker's sword; she then flipped upward and somersaulted in the air, hitting the attacker each time she rolled in the back. When she landed she did another somersault and ended it with a thrust of her spear into an assailant's heart.

Estelle blocked each sword thrust and swing that was meant to hit her, then countered with her own sword. Sometimes she struck down an attacker with one blow, but most the time she had to swing multiple times to connect a hit on the person, since they would block her swing or thrust. Eventually all four of the party members were cornered at the back of the ship. When Rugulf pulled back from his attack on Flynn for a mere moment, Flynn cut down four attackers in swift and well balanced sword swings. Flynn quickly had to block another of Rugulf's blows, which they held sword to sword in one spot, metal against metal, as the rest of the battle around them continued.

"Soon my friends will have defeated all of your followers, and then you will be outnumbered." Flynn taunted through gritted teeth.

Rugulf smirked as he said calmly, "Will see about that, now prepare knight bow!" Rugulf leaped back a couple feet and yelled, "Fire Twister!" which sent a spinning vortex of fire towards Flynn. The Commandant managed to block the spell, but the strength of the spell sent him reeling of the side of the ship. Before Flynn could fall to his death Estelle dropped her shield and grabbed onto Flynn's left arm.

"Come on Flynn; help me pull you back up!" Estelle yelled as she managed to pull the Imperial Knight back to the ship.

Flynn walked so he was directly in front of Rugulf. "Clever move you used there, but I won't go down so easily."

"Then this will be entertaining." Rugulf stated as the two lunged at each other and me sword to sword. "Show me what you've got!"

Judith struck down the last one of Rugulf's lackeys. The three party members ran beside Flynn and helped him send Rugulf a couple of feet back, his dark blue coat almost flying over the edge before he caught t and put it back on.

"I told you that we four would out number you." Flynn reminded the attacker.

"Yeah, all four of us together will easily overpower you." Estelle added.

"Yes, you have no chance of winning this fight." Judith agreed.

"See ya later pal!" Raven stated as all for stepped forward towards Rugulf.

Rugulf smiled and shook his head. "You are all so arrogant, it makes you seem so pitiful and makes me chuckle." Rugulf insulted as the new Heracles came up from the ocean. Rugulf back flipped onto the massive machine right before the four people could hit him with their weapons. "This is where I say fare the well!" Rugulf shouted as the green beam hit the ship. The ship the party was on disconnected from Ba'ul's grip and was sent flailing forward away from a stunned Ba'ul and sinister Heracles.

A grunt came up from the engine room of new Heracles. "Sir, the ship was sent miles ahead of here, far away from the Entelexeia that is flying away and us. They were shot in the direction of Myorzo."

"I know that. If we are luck the ship will do some damage to Myorzo. We want them to remain in that city for a while so we can catch up with them. Now I need you to return to the engines and recharge that beam as fast as you can, we have a city to invade and later to destroy." Rugulf ordered as the engine worker ran back down into new Heracles. "That beam is powerful, the people who made this, my employers, are amazing. I will get that gem back, and no matter what." Rugulf stated in awe to himself…


	3. Treasure of the Ancients

Ba'ul let the group off at the Krytian city of Myorzo. Judith, of course, led the way through the city. They entered the large open area in the middle of the city.

A Krytian man walked over and Judith gasped. "Tivar?" She gasped again as the man in a red coat named Tivar nodded and smiled.

"Who's Tivar?" Estelle asked confused to who the person Judith knew was.

"He's someone I knew from a while ago." Judith stated.

"Well Judith, I haven't seen you- this much of you- in a long time." Tivar said rolling his eyes. "I see you've been busy with these friends of yours."

Judith nodded. "We've been busy lately, even though we've already defeated the Adephagos a while ago." Judith confessed.

"Nothing wrong about being active." Tivar stated casually.

"I can abject to that." Raven stated.

"Now Judith, I am curious to why you are here." Tivar said looking at Ba'ul. "Since that Entelexeia seems to hold your home."

"This is the reason why we are here." Judith stated, taking out the green gem from Raven's pocket. "We came here to see if the elder knew anything about it, and we really need to know about it." Judith explained.

"Then I will go tell him, nice to meet you all." Tivar said, gesturing at the rest of the group and walking away towards the elder's house.

"He seemed nice." Estelle commented.

"He was a former acquaintance of mine." Judith said.

"It sounded like you were more of friends if ya ask me." Raven stated.

Judith turned to face the group and gave Raven back the jewel. "Let's just go to the elder's house, shall we?"

As they walked to the elder's house Flynn asked, "He had a fancy staff slung onto the back of his coat, does he use magic or something of the sort"

"Yes, that is how he fights, sort of like Rita." Judith responded.

Flynn looked down and muttered, "Rita…"

Judith and the rest stopped in front of the elder's house and waited. After a while Tivar exited the house and said, "The elder has been a little…well let's just say off lately, so I don't know how much useful information you could get out of him. If he can't tell you anything, come get me and I might be able to help. Good day to you all." Tivar walked away quickly after saying telling the party that.

"There really only needs to be a couple of us in there, Flynn and I could go talk to the elder while you two could go enjoy yourselves." Judith suggested. Raven and Estelle nodded and walked away. "Alright Flynn, let's try to solve the mystery of this gem." Flynn nodded and the two walked into the elder's house.

The elder was fidgeting around with something as Flynn asked, "Excuse me elder, could we have a moment of your time?"

The elder looked up from what he was doing. "Yes, of course, anything for Judith and friends. I am pleased to meet you two, friends of Judith."

"Elder, Flynn's the only friend of mine in the house." Judith remarked.

The elder looked confused then laughed. "I see, Commandant Boy is here, I didn't know _he_ was your friend. Anyway, what was it that you two so desperately want to know about?" He asked as he stood up.

Judith lifted up the gem for the elder to see it. The elder was clearly mystified by the gem as he took it into his hands. "My word, I've never seen anything like it."

Judith and Flynn looked sadly at the ground. "So you can't tell us anything about this gem?" Judith asked solemnly.

The elder looked at the sad Krytian girl and chuckled. "I said I've never _seen_ anything like it, not that I've never _heard_ anything about a rare gem stone not seen by man. Come and sit, I will tell you what I know." The elder said as he gestured for Flynn and Judith to sit next to him. The two agreed and sat down.

"So do you know what that gem may be used for?" Flynn asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know; I know not that much about the gem. All I know is that this gem stone is fabled to be from a different world, one where gems like these are abundant in many places. I would guess that since this gem radiates such a powerful aura, such a powerful energy that this stone must be used for some sort of power source, but that is just the thoughts of an old man becoming senile." The Elder explained.

Judith looked surprised. "Not from this world?"

"That is hard to comprehend, but then again so were the Adephagos and Zaude…" Flynn pondered.

"Tivar knows a lot about this kind of stuff, but he is currently busy. I heard more of your old companions are currently in the city traveling with you, maybe you should go tell them what I just told you about this gem." The elder suggested. Judith stood up and excited the house, followed by Flynn.

Meanwhile Raven and Estelle sat inside an inn. "So Raven, how come you haven't been being commander for a while, since you said you've been in Dahngrest not doing much lately." Estelle asked the purple coated man sitting next to her at a table.

"I don't know, I just felt bein' ol' commander Schwann was to borin' for me. I just decided to head to ol' Dahngrest and wait a while until the time came for me to head on out and do somethin'." Raven explained with a sigh. Estelle smiled and laughed.

"So you sort of played hooky?" Estelle asked.

"No, no, nothing of the sort! How can you think of such a misconception of mister good ol' Raven? My, my Estelle, Raven wouldn't do such a thing." Raven pleaded as Estelle seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"I'm sorry; I don't think you would do such a thing, Mr. Schwann." Estelle said quickly. The two friends laughed until Judith and Flynn walked in. "Did you find anything out?"

Judith pondered the question for a bit then said, "Yes and no, we found out it is expected to be from another world, but he said to wait until tomorrow if we want to know more, he also suspected it was a power source for something, but that is a mere speculation."

"Alright everyone, we should get some rest and see if there will be any more news tomorrow." Flynn said, the rest nodded and went to their rooms at the inn.

Meanwhile, back on 'New Heracles'…

Rugulf gazed out at the night that was lit by the stars. He still couldn't see Myorzo from that distance, but he knew he would be there late the next morning. One of his soldiers ran up from lower in the Heracles model.

"Sir, we are ten miles from Myorzo now." The soldier said.

Rugulf smiled wickedly. "Finally, alright then, we are about to rain down upon our good Krytian friends. Make sure that the group that defeated the Adephagos don't get away on that Entelexeia they ride, if you do let them escape, you may be demoted…or worse." Rugulf sneered menacingly. "Do I make myself clear my little vermin soldier?"

The soldier gulped nervously. "Y-y-yes s-s-ir, I will do a-a-as you a-s-k-k." The soldier ran down the steps leading to the lower levels of New Heracles.

"Little whelp." Rugulf laughed to himself. Then a woman walked up next to him. She was wearing an outfit of purple and had blue hair, orange skin, and yellow irises with black surrounding them instead of white, Rugulf had the same orange skin and yellow eyes, but he had green hair. "Meavallia, nice for you to stop by, I thought the machine you were the captain of was still away from this area." Rugulf greeted the women.

Meavallia laughed as she said, "Rugulf, you let the lesser race escape, you've lost your touch. I came here because I had time on my hands to spare. I also came to scold you about how you lost the targets who found our gem."

Rugulf in turn laughed, "Wicked as always, but that's what I like about you."

Meavallia's face turned serious. "This isn't a funny matter. My Curithalion needs that jewel for its power source. Right now we are using water as a power source to move the massive machine. Soon thought I will need to ask for a temporary replacement gem, and those only last a week. Since you lost my gem, you need to reclaim it from that pesky group of arrogant idiots. Do I make myself clear?" Meavallia glared at Rugulf as she said so.

Rugulf nodded and smiled. "And bitchy as well, that I don't like as much. Fine, fine, I was planning on getting the gem with all the strength my ship has." Rugulf exasperatedly said.

"You better put a lot of effort in getting that gem back Rugulf, I'm your superior in ranks so you better do as I say." Meavallia stated coldly.

Rugulf stopped smiling when he was reminded he was her inferior in rank. "Alright, I'll make this the top of my priorities. Now if you don't mind getting back on your machine and going away I have work to do."

"I will come later for my gem, and if you fail, there will be consequences." Meavallia stated coldly as she stormed away.

"Even more reason to press on. Engineer, come here!" Rugulf ordered as an oil stained engineer ran up next to him. "Hurry the ship up; we need to get moving, and faster."

"Yes sir." The engineer said obediently as he ran down into the Curithalion.

"Alright heroes of this world, I'm coming." Rugulf muttered to himself.

The next morning Raven woke up with a rough shaking by Judith who was looming over him for him to wake up. When Raven finally sat up Judith said, "Hurry up, we need to go to the house that has the history of the world on it, Tivar and the elder think they've found out something."

"Alright, alright Judy baby. I'm goin', I'm goin'." Raven complained as he stood up out of bed and rushed outside where the rest of the group was waiting for him.

When Judith walked out of the inn Flynn said, "Let's hurry up and go, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?"

"I wouldn't mind sleepin' in if ya know what I mean." Raven complained again.

"Come on Raven, this is important; sleep comes later." Estelle stated.

"Anyway, let's get going." Flynn said as the group followed him to where the elder and Tivar were waiting for them.

When the group entered the room where Tivar and the elder were they were surprised to see the wall have new engravings of history.

"This history goes even further back than the history of the Adephagos." The elder explained.

"About two thousand years before that time in fact." Tivar added quickly. "These are pictures of the true ancients of this world. At the begging of the pictures is just unimportant to us right now, but later on they discover something, something like your gem. Though here it is depicted as red, it still is shown with a glow around it."

"The ancients soon found out this gem was dangerous. Invaders that they had never seen before came and forcefully tried to take the gem away." The elder explained.

"Did the ancients get to keep the gem at all, or did they lose it to the invaders?" Judith asked.

"They did eventually lose it when the invaders brought in technology far beyond the time period." The elder answered.

"Ahead of the time, how is that possible?" Estelle asked.

Tivar shook his head. "I don't know. They came on steam powered vessels and had guns to use. The ancients didn't even stand a chance, especially since the invaders were clearly able to create and fight well in war while the ancients were used to peace." He answered.

"Future gems will be found similar to this one, but none as memorable. They were spread throughout the continents, and no new invaders will come looking for them. What I want you guys to know is this picture here." The elder explained as he pointed to a picture of a gateway that showed outer space inside.

"A space rift, a gateway to space?" Judith asked.

"That we don't know." Tivar answered.

"What we do know is it has something to do with the gem, since it was found near the gem. I wonder if the gateway is involved in how it got here." The elder though out loud.

Estelle looked confused then asked, "Is there anything you know more about the actual gem besides the history of it?"

The elder nodded. "It is clear by the energy and power this gem radiates is to powerful for any stone we can find of the size. It would most likely be used as a power source. They might be gem-stones shot with powerful magic to radiate such a powerful energy, but we are unsure of to that. The gem might be something else, maybe man made like the blastia, though a blastia of this size wouldn't have been as powerful."

"Ioder mentioned the gem maybe being used as a power source." Flynn noted.

"So young emperor boy learned somethin' 'bout the gem." Rave said.

"Now if you want to know more about the gem itself, then you might want to go to a place with the proper sort of research material. Try Aspio, a mage there will surely know something about the structural make up of the gem." Tivar instructed.

"That will give us a chance to see Rita!" Estelle blurted out with joy.

Flynn smiled. "Yeah, we should hurry to Aspio! I mean…for the gem."

"Well, we should go get ready to leave; we'll need to leave soon if we're goin' to Aspio today." Raven said as the group followed him out the building.

"That gem…" The elder muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could tell Judith felt it in the presence of the gem as well." Tivar said, somehow knowing what the elder meant when he muttered.

"Only a Krytian can feel it, it seems." The elder noticed.

"Yes, we can't let that gem get into the wrong hands, I hope Judith and her unknowing friends can keep it from…them." Tivar hoped.

"What happened to the ancients in the past by the people who had the gem…cannot happen to the people of the world again." The elder stated.

"So how come you don't tell them the whole history of the gem?" Tivar asked. "That stuff in the beginning of the history that I told them was not needed was definitely important."

"They need to find that out themselves, or they would feel it was too much of a burden without the members needed for their party." The elder responded.

"You told me to send them to Aspio so they could find Rita, correct?" Tivar asked.

"Yes." The elder answered bluntly.

Suddenly a large shaking swept through the city. Tivar looked surprised then looked at the elder who nodded. Tivar ran into the room next to where they were.

Meanwhile Estelle, Judith, Raven, and Flynn saw mass amounts of men invading the city, shooting spells and swing weapons. They looked differed then the ones who had attacked the group before, they were wearing polished black armor of a metal never seen before. Their spears were a polished black special metal as well. They could also see Rugulf, with a blue overcoat, black pants, blue leather, shining, knee high boots, and a light blue undershirt. He swung a massive (as in long and wide,) red sword with a golden hilt detailed with blue and red jewels and dragon headed bottom and cross-piece. The blade glowed a reddish color and the edge of it was bright silver color. Each time he hit a Krytian soldier the Krytian was hit with a red, glowing explosion that sent them back and killed them.

Judith drew her spear as everyone else drew their weapons and yelled, "Come on, we have to help the soldiers!" Judith ran and swung at one of the oncoming attackers, he blocked it with more skill then the leather armored ones that attacked them earlier on Ba'ul.

Raven shot multiple arrows until one of the enemy fighters fell down; dead. He continued firing, averaging five to seven arrows for one soldier to bring them down. Estelle was melee fighting with one of the soldiers, blocking with her shield and hitting the soldier in random places. The soldier knocked Estelle over with the butt of his spear and prepared to stab her with the tip of his spear. Estelle shrieked, but Flynn cut the soldiers spear away, butted him with his shield, and cut down the soldier with three sword swings. Estelle stood up and cut down a soldier that was about to hit Flynn.

"Thanks." Flynn said as he ran off towards more attackers, Estelle doing the same.

Judith back flipped, landed on a soldier, stabbed him with her spear, and front flipped onto another soldier and stabbed him as well. Both soldiers fell down dead. She ran up and went spear to spear with another soldier, eventually swing down words and causing the man to trip, then stabbing him in the stomach.

Flynn cut down two more soldiers and Estelle cut down another, then all four of the group met in the middle of the battle. They were all panting, but still fought on. To their dismay they heard someone yell "fireball!" and sure enough they turned to see Rugulf shooting the spell at them, causing all four of them to get blasted in different directions. Flynn ran to swing at Rugulf but Rugulf ducked, came up and spun Flynn over his back and threw him hard against the nearby wall. Estelle ran forward but was blasted back again when Rugulf's sword hit her shield. Now it was just Judith and Raven. Rugulf ran and swung his sword downward at Judith, and before Judith could act, Raven jumped in the way of the blow and was hit down to the ground and blasted away; he had saved her from the blow.

Judith tried to kick Rugulf with both of her feet, but he just tripped her. When she was about to get slaughtered she heard someone yell, "Explosion!" From the entrance to the Elder's house she saw Tivar holding his staff forward, a staff of gold and with a fancy top with a massive ruby in it, and Judith say it glowing orange. Judith leaped to the side in time as Rugulf got hit with the explosion spell. This gave time for the four group members to run to Tivar.

"I've got him down and I can try to keep him down with my magic, so go." Tivar ordered.

"How 'bout ya come with us to Aspio?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"You can hold him off as you come with us to Ba'ul." Flynn stated.

Tivar nodded as the five of them got onto the ship that Ba'ul was carrying and flew away. Rugulf looked up with disgust.

"Sir, should we give chase?" A soldier asked.

Rugulf shook his head. "Let them go, Meavallia will only make me go and chase after them in a couple of days, give them this escape. We have no need to attack this city anymore, since I killed their elder, I see no need to destroy this city that is in disarray."

Meanwhile on Ba'ul Estelle muttered, "I don't like the idea of leaving the city, especially with the elder dead, and I only healed three people."

"Don't worry, they'll follow us wherever we go, and they have no need to further hurt the city, this is the best thing to do." Flynn said.

"Yeah, so lighten up Miss Estellese." Raven added in.

"I feel sorry for leaving my people as well, but with the elder dead, they know they don't need to hurt the city anymore." Judith stated.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Estelle agreed.

Tivar looked down at the floor. "What I'm worried about is what will happen to Aspio if we go there? Will a similar thing happen there as well?" Tivar asked the sad question, but no one felt the need to answer.

**Alright, sorry for the late update, I just couldn't get on the computer since evryone else in my family was always using it!**

**OK, here's the places I originally made up the new characters in this fan fic:**

**Rugulf: A companion I created on the RPG Balder's Gate II**

**Meavallia: Another companion I made on the video game Balder's Gate II**

**Tivar: Protagonist I created in the RPG Oblivion **


	4. Trouble at Halure

Ba'ul flew near the city of Halure. The sun was beginning to set, and the group was quickly ready for a rest. Judith told Ba'ul to land and decided to walk with the rest of the group to Halure.

"Too bad we couldn't get to Aspio in time, I'm so tired." Raven complained.

"Is that all that man does, just complain and complain?" Tivar asked as Judith nodded. "And why are you so tired Raven?"

"When you're my age ya feel more tired." Raven confessed.

"We're a mile from Halure, so we might want to pick up the pace." Flynn suggested.

The tree of Halure was beaming with pink. It was that time of year again. Without the blastia the city had been hit by wave after wave of monster attacks, but seeing all the knights in the city, the group could tell there wasn't too much of a problem anymore.

"Alright, me and Estelle will go get us rooms at the inn." Flynn offered.

"OK then, come Commandant." Estelle stated as the two walked to the outdoor innkeeper.

"I'm going to go look at the tree of Halure, I've heard it is beautiful." Tivar stated as he walked away.

"Well Judy baby, where do you want to go?" Raven asked the blue haired Krytian.

"How about we go see what's for sale at the shop here in town." Judith suggested; Raven nodded and the two headed to the shop. There at the shop was a women in a purple get up and had blue hair stood at the stand.

Raven walked up and said, "Well, what are you byin' today?"

The woman turned around, though the group had no idea it was Meavallia, Rugulf's superior. "Just checking out the merchandise." She took a glimpse at a slightly glowing pocket Raven had and quickly realized this was the group of heroes; Rugulf had let them escaped. Meavallia held back a glare and asked, "You must be Raven and you must be Judith, the heroes of…the world."

Judith smiled and said, "That's us."

"We're here because we are trying to get to Aspio to ask a friend to look over something for us." Raven stated. The woman smiled quickly then turned stern again.

"Oh…that's nice. Well, there's nothing here I wish to buy, so I think I'll get going, nice to…meet you and all." Meavallia said as she walked away. Just as she walked passed Judith the Krytian noticed the woman's skin tone in the moonlight and suddenly turned suspicious.

"That woman…do you think she is one of the one's that attacked Myorzo?" Judith asked her purple-coated comrade.

Raven shook his head. "I don't think so, where did ya get that idea from?"

"Oh…It's nothing, never mind." Judith responded. "Let's go meet the others."

In the middle of the city the whole group gathered together.

"That was a decent sight to see." Tivar decided after coming back from observing the tree of Halure.

"I know!" Estelle agreed happily. "I'm so happy you were able to see it."

"Alright, the rooms are ready inside the inn, I'm going to go speak to the knights, you guys should go get some rest." Flynn stated as he walked off to the nearest knight.

"Old Raven is gettin' tired, time to go to bed." Raven stated as he walked into the inn.

Tivar and Estelle followed quickly, but Judith just stood there. "There's no mistaking that orange skin tone, she has to be of the same species, might as well go check." Judith decided as she sneaked out of the city in the direction the woman had gone. Soon she arrived in a clearing in the woods.

"Hmmm… I thought that since your home land had just been attacked that you wouldn't have butted in, but no matter, a little hero as a prisoner will be just fine, and might please my superior." Meavallia said as she shot Judith with a spell of blue electricity that caused Judith to become paralyzed. As Meavallia walked away, two men lifted Judith up and followed their commander.

Meanwhile Raven couldn't get to sleep, so he decided to see what Flynn was up to. Flynn was questioning a knight about odd occurrences in the town the past month or so.

"So, men in odd black armor have been coming here frequently?" Flynn asked the knight as Raven walked up next to him.

"Yes, they have been buying a high number of goods and steeling samples of the tree, and they leave too fast for us to do anything." The knight explained.

"Well it is time to put a stop to it then, double the stations at the tree and make sure no one comes to take anything without my permission, and since I'll be away, they will have to wait for my answer." Flynn ordered.

"Yes sir!" The knight saluted as he walked off. Flynn turned to Raven.

"So, what are those men that have been comin' to town recently?" A curious Raven asked. Flynn shook his head.

"I don't know for sure, they seem to be in a unique black armor and they come frequently and steal. They also say that a woman always is with them, they all always have orange skin apparently." Flynn explained, oblivious to who he was talking about.

Raven's eyes widened. "Where's Judith?" He asked quickly.

Flynn seemed surprised at his comrade's sudden change in mood and answered, "She left the town, probably for a walk."

"Did that woman where purple?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Flynn replied, still confused to what was going on.

Raven quickly dashed off out of the city, leaving Flynn behind with a puzzled look on his face and scratching his head.

Raven ran through the woods, past the clearing where Judith had been captured until he arrived at a large movable fortress. He shot down the two guards and ran inside. Two more guards were right next to him. Raven pulled out his knife and stabbed one, ducked under the other's stab with his spear, and came up and stabbed the other guards, leaving both dead on the floor.

Raven continued down the hallway until he opened a door to a large room. In the middle was Judith trapped twenty feet off the ground and in a gigantic cage, her hands and feet bound by metal chains. Judith's eyes widened when she saw Raven.

Behind him Raven heard footsteps and he turned around and thrust forward, but his wrist was grabbed easily by Meavallia and he was spun and slammed to the floor, stomach touching the ground. Meavallia held his wrist and painfully yanked his arm up but stepped on his back while doing so.

"I know this will be easy." Meavallia laughed to herself as Raven was held painfully to the ground.

Meanwhile, back in Halure, Flynn realized what was going on and rushed into the inn and woke up Tivar and Estelle.

"What is going on?" Estelle asked.

"Judith and Raven are in major trouble, we have to go help them, and quick. So grab your weapons and follow me." Flynn ordered. Estelle grabbed her sword and shield as Tivar grabbed his staff and all three ran outside.

"Why is Raven and Judith in trouble?" Tivar asked.

"I'll explain along the way, now hurry!" Flynn ordered again as the three ran out off Halure and steadily towards the fortress.

"So why exactly is Raven and Judith in trouble?" Tivar asked.

"Lately men have been coming into Halure and stealing leaved and samples from the tree of Halure, and been buying large amounts of merchandise. They are lead by a woman in purple. All of them though have orange skin and probably yellow eyes." Flynn explained.

"So they're exactly like Rugulf and those men who attacked Myorzo!" Estelle realized.

"That is correct." Flynn said.

"Then that woman should be another leader of them." Tivar guessed.

"Yes, I noticed on her way out she had a deadly looking long knife strapped to the side of her leg, and it looked to powerful for her to be a mere grunt like the rest." Flynn inferred.

"Then we really need to hurry." Tivar decided.

"Yeah, to save Raven and Judith!" Estelle agreed.

Inside the fortress room Raven was sent flying against the wall, then slumping to the floor. He was already beaten and bruised, while Meavallia was smiling and unharmed.

"When Rugulf failed to take that gem from you, I thought he had to face a powerful group, but this is absolutely pathetic." Meavallia stated in disappointment. "I was hoping for an entertaining fight."

Raven charged at her with his dagger, but she grabbed his wrist, yanked it down, spun him the other way, and shot him with an explosion from her hand front first into the opposite wall. Raven again slumped to the floor in pain.

"I haven't even taken out my weapon." Meavallia taunted and smiled. She knew this would get the man angry and make it easier for her to kill him.

Raven fell for the trap and lunged at her, flailing his dagger around wildly, while Meavallia just ducked, sidestepped, flipped, and eventually she swung her arm to the side and backhanded Raven's hand, sending him sprawling to the side after losing his balance.

"Pitiful." Meavallia stated bluntly.

Raven now knew what she was trying to do. "Tryin' to get me all mad, well it ain't gonna work." He said, still beaten up badly.

Meavallia just smiled. "Oh, really? That's a shame." She said as she pointed towards Judith and sent purple lightning in her direction. Judith screamed in pain when the lightning hit, and again and again as Meavallia just smiled and shot.

Raven was overboard with hatred as he yelled and ran at Meavallia. "That's it, fall into the trap." Meavallia said as she shot more lightning at Judith and readied herself.

Raven lunged and swung wildly again at Meavallia, but Meavallia had predicted just that. She smiled and ducked under him, flipping him over herself, punching him hard in the stomach, and shooting him with a powerful red lightning in the stomach, exploding and shooting the almost dead purple coated man into the wall and to the floor.

Raven stumbled to his knees and dropped his dagger, unable to hold it.

Meavallia smiled. "Oh, tired are we? No matter, I guess your pretty friend here won't be saved, while you just sit there unable to do a thing." Meavallia said menacingly as she shot again and again with lightning, Judith's screams and tears filling the room.

Raven sobbed as he was too hurt to get up to save Judith. "Stop!" He yelled in agony.

Meavallia shot a few more bolts then stopped and smiled. "Fine, I'll kill her after you." She turned to face the horribly injured and sad Krytian. "I'm so sorry about making you see your friend here die." Meavallia said evilly with much sarcasm as she laughed and smiled. She walked over to Raven, kicked him so he lay face pushed against the ground, yanked his arm behind his head, pressed her knee against his back painfully, then she drew her special foot and a forth long knife with an elegant hilt, and leaned down next to Raven's face and said as she pulled his arm behind him further and more painfully while pressing down on his back, "Poor pathetic Raven, oh well, I've been waiting to kill you since I captured her, and this will end slowly." Meavallia pressed her long knife against Raven's throat and began to press down, Judith screaming for her to stop in the background.

"How about you get off of him!" Yelled a voice that came from just outside the room. Meavallia got off of Raven and kicked him hard in the side and sent him rolling to the side.

Flynn and the other two walked into the room with horror as they saw what Meavallia had done to their two friends.

"Well, well, more idiotic victims." Meavallia mused as she smiled.

Flynn was filled with over whelming rage as Estelle cried and ran to try to heal Raven, but Meavallia shot a fireball that blocked Estelle's way. She ran back next to Flynn."We need to save them!" She yelled.

"I know." Flynn answered. "He turned to face Meavallia and said, "Alright bitch, let our friends go now!"

Meavallia laughed and answered, "If you want them, then you have to rescue them yourself, so come at me then knight idiot."

Flynn rushed forward and swung his sword downward, but his swing was quickly parried by Meavallia's long knife, Flynn swung his sword again and again as Meavallia parried each one without much effort. She then ducked under a blow and back handed Flynn's legs with such force that the Commandant fell backwards. Meavallia then shot a purple fireball that shattered Flynn's shield.

"We want to play fair." She remarked. Flynn came back up and held his sword with both hands as he swung without luck trying to hit Meavallia, though she dodged all of his blows. When Meavallia saw Estelle trying to run and heal Raven she kicked Flynn stomach with the bottom of her foot/boot which sent him sprawling backward. She then turned and yelled, "Stalagmite!" Jagged rocks came out of the ground and hit Estelle's shield which sent her backward. Meavallia quickly turned and slammed her long knife down and hit Flynn's sword, causing him to stagger backward.

"Without your blastia you guys are useless." Meavallia stated.

Tivar yelled, "Explosion!" from behind which was blocked by Meavallia's Wind Barrier.

Meavallia dodged a blow from Flynn and ran in front of Estelle between her and Raven. "I don't think so pink hair." Meavallia said as a beam of light shot from her hands and hit Estelle's shield which shattered. Estelle screamed as she was hit hard against the wall by the spell, beaten and battered as she fell to the ground.

Tivar and Flynn looked appalled at their three friends almost dead, and they didn't want them to get even more wounded. Tivar shot spell after spell at Meavallia as Flynn ran and swung his sword again and again. Meavallia ducked and dodged as she swung her long knife and shot magic to counter. Soon the two men were panting and barely standing after being wounded badly.

Raven stood up and tried to hit Meavallia, but Meavallia turned and shot Raven with a strong fireball spell. Raven was shot into the system that kept the cage Judith was in, in the air. The cage began to explode. In a daring attempt Raven lunged and grabbed Judith, both of them falling to the floor. The cage exploded, and Estelle barely had enough time to jump out of its way. Meavallia and Flynn stopped battling for the moment to analyze what just happened. Tivar grabbed Judith's spear that was off to the side and cut her loose, Judith grabbed the spear and ran in to help Flynn.

"Where is Estelle?" Tivar asked Raven, as he took notice of the condition the Schwann's alter ego was in. Tivar noticed she was blocked off from Raven by Meavallia. "That damned killer." Tivar muttered to himself.

With Judith in the fight, though tired hurt from the torture, the battle was slightly better. Eventually the group was either unconscious or too injured to fight. This was when conscious Flynn, Estelle, and Tivar decided they needed to retreat. Flynn said he'd stay behind and fight off Meavallia, Tivar agreed with the plan quickly while Estelle reluctantly agreed with the plan. Tivar lifted up Raven and Estelle lifted up Judith and the two ran off.

"You think that you can take me on by yourself? I haven't even had to come close to calling the guards for help. I hope there is some hidden power inside you, or else this will indeed be a quick fight Commandant boy." Meavallia taunted.

"You tortured my friends, so I won't let you get away with it." Flynn muttered in response.

"Oh really, _I'm_ the one in trouble? Don't make me laugh! Oh well, come at me then and show me what you've got." Meavallia retaliated.

"And we're here to help him!" Yelled Sodia from nearby. Out of nowhere Sodia, Witcher, and ten knights came out of know where. Flynn could faintly hear fighting from far away. Sodia ran next to Flynn and said, "Those ten knights are going to distract that woman as you, me, and Witcher make our escape."

Flynn looked shocked to hear his second-in-command offer to sacrifice their troops so that they themselves could escape. "I don't agree with the plan." Flynn finally muttered.

"Neither do we, but we have to get you out of here!" Witcher urged.

Without getting a response from Flynn, Witcher and Sodia grabbed him and carried him away. When they met up with Estelle, Tivar and unconscious Raven and Judith all of them made their escape on the ship that Ba'ul was carrying. Below a dazed Flynn could see the last of those ten men be blasted by a fire spell that no doubt had come from Meavallia.

The next morning Raven woke up with bandages wrapped around his shoulder in a sling, some wrapped around his waist and forehead, and some around his other arm. He saw similar bandaging around everyone else but Estelle who was passed out on another bed.

"She was up all night healing everyone, especially you." Flynn remarked.

"We barely made it out of there alive." Tivar added.

"I would've been dead either by that explosion from the cage or by Meavallia if it hadn't been for you Raven." Judith thanked the injured man.

"Judy, it was nothin'." Raven responded.

"Clearly that was a lot tougher than nothing." Sodia remarked as she and Witcher entered the room. "Me and Witcher will be traveling with you to Aspio and then back to report to Ioder."

"Glad to have you two with us." Flynn stated kindly.

"Oh boy." Tivar stated briefly remembering what the group had said about what would happen if Sodia and Rita met again.

"I don't see a problem with it." Judith decided after a while.

"Me neither." Raven said.

"Great, then it's settled. We'll leave in three days." Witcher stated as he walked out the door and beckoned for Sodia to follow.

"See you then commander." Sodia said to Flynn as she followed Witcher out.

Estelle finally woke up and said, "We're leaving so soon? Oh well, I'm going to go get something for breakfast." She decided.

"I'll go too." Flynn decided as the two hungry comrades walked out of the room. Judith saw Raven asleep and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for saving me…and all of that." Judith stated as she ran out to follow the room other to and left Raven to get some rest.

Meanwhile at the fortress Rugulf walked over to stand next to Meavallia.

"So I guess we both failed. I'll give the group a day head start after they leave the city, since we already know they're going to Aspio." Rugulf stated.

"I can't argue with that. What I did, I did to get to the group. I just don't think I enjoyed that at all." Meavallia confessed.

"All I know is that you're good at that sort of thing."Rugulf responded without much thought.

"I'll deal with the overall empire and the guilds and the rest of the continents. You can deal with getting that gem back and defeating that group. How you plan to do that is all up to you. I am leaving now; you should go get on your ship and leave as well." Meavallia said as she walked away.

"Alright then, better go and get prepared." Rugulf said as he too walked away.


	5. Rita Mordio

A week past before Raven was fully well and ready to go. When the time came, the group met right next to the tree of Halure which rained pink petals all over the town of Halure, a sight the group took in before they prepared to leave.

"Alright then, we need to get to Aspio as soon as we can and ask the mages there about this gem. I suggested we ask the higher up mages and especially Rita to analyze the gem for us." Flynn suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Judith decided.

"Yeah, we get to see Rita again, I'm happy about that at least." Estelle said.

"I knew some time durin' this journey we would run into former companions, and I guess now that guess is becomin' true." Raven said. "I guess it's best to look at the positive side of it all."

"That's the spirit Raven." Estelle stated. "Keep high hopes."

"I wonder what this Rita girl will be like; you said she's fifteen, interesting that she is extremely smart and a master mage at her age. I would love to have a magic trial or duel with her sometime after we meet, or even train with her if nothing else." Tivar said, anticipating the meeting.

"That might be fun to watch." Witcher said, knowing he just wanted to get new knowledge of magic.

"Then you and Sodia can come with us, since I have no immediate jobs for you to carry out." Flynn stated.

Sodia bowed slightly. "As you wish sir."

"Alright, I'm going to learn a lot of stuff." Witcher stated excitedly.

"It's good that more members of the knights are going along to watch over this new journey." Sodia said with pride.

"I guess you could put it like that…" Flynn said unsure about what his second in command had just said.

"Well, let's get goin'." Raven said hastily.

"Alright, let's go to Ba'ul." Judith said as the whole group ran out of the town. The group soon after arrived at the massive Entelexeia and entered on top of the ship.

"The ship is ready to leave." The captain Tokunaga announced.

"Thank you Tokunaga." Judith said as the man walked away. She turned back to the rest of the group and said, "Alright everyone, time to head to Aspio."

"And to Rita…" Flynn added quietly.

"The city of mages. Haven't been there for a long while." Raven said.

"You were too busy slacking off in Dahngrest." Judith stated bluntly.

"Ouch Judy baby, was that truly needed?" Raven complained.

"I suspected Raven was playing hooky from his duties as a knight of the empire." Estelle stated. "Hiding in Dahngrest."

"Schwann…" Flynn stated and shook his head. "That's not the most knightly thing to do." He said.

"Yes. How dare you skip out of your honored duties of being an Imperial knight! The utmost important thing a knight must do is to always be on time to defend and to help the good people of the empire and to help the empire itself. Slacking off in Dahngrest is not at all the thing a proper knight should do, I guess you're not a proper knight at all, though that's clearly plain to see." Sodia ranted.

"Sodia's right. Shame on you Raven, or Schwann I should say." Witcher added.

"Hey, why are you all pickin' on the old man over here?" Raven whined.

"Alright everyone, that's enough, let's just try to get along on our way to Aspio." Flynn ordered as Sodia and Raven sat down and went silent. "Thank you." Flynn said, happy to hear them stop bickering at each other.

Estelle gazed out over that passing landscape that seemed to flow below them. She felt good to be out of the castle-even the capital-again. This reminded her of when she first came out of the castle. She knew that if Yuri hadn't brought her out of the castle, she would probably never have left it by now. Estelle had been wondering, where was Yuri? What is he doing? Where are Karol and Repede? She wanted to know right away. Judith walked up and placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder and smiled at her concerned looking pink haired friend. Estelle looked up and smiled in return.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Judith asked in a serious tone, her face looking as if worried about her younger friend.

"Oh, nothing…I just hope we meet everyone that we used to travel with, that's all." Estelle said, still gazing out at the landscape.

"Don't worry; we'll see everyone someday." Judith comforted. "We're probably about to see Rita, so the others will turn up soon enough."

Estelle nodded. "Thanks." She said as she walked into the cabin area inside of the ship. Judith too saw it was starting to get late, so she decided to head down as well.

"Time flies if ya know what I mean, knights." Raven stated warily as he walked down into the cabin.

"Alright, Sodia, you can keep watch. I'm going to head down there as well; I'll come up later to relieve you from watch duty in a while." Flynn ordered his second in command as him and Witcher walked down into the cabin and Sodia took up her post.

Ba'ul landed later the next morning outside of the city of Aspio, about a half a mile away. Everyone woke and exited the ship, except for Tokunaga who, as usual, stayed on to watch over his prized ship.

"Alright everyone, let's head out, to Aspio." Flynn announced.

"You heard the Commandant, now everyone, fall out." Sodia announced, proudly following her superior.

"Alright, coming." Witcher said as he ran to catch up.

Raven shook his head. "Always in a rush. They need to slow down, enjoy the sights, not just rush through everythin' to get to the checkpoint."

"We don't have to proceed at their pace though. We can all walk and catch up with them later." Judith stated calmly.

"Yeah, that's the way to think about it Judith." Estelle stated.

"Well, catching up with them is a definite now." Tivar said from slightly behind. The group turned to see a large monster not too far behind them, quickly coming closer. Tivar already had his staff out and ready as the rest readied their weapons.

"Great, the other three just had to go runnin' so far ahead of us, leavin' us to fall behind fightin' this ol' thing." Raven stated in annoyance as he notched and arrow onto his bow.

"You've got that right." Judith stated.

"I'll shoot magic and cover you from behind; you guys can take the front lines on this one." Tivar said as he readied behind the rest.

Judith and Estelle ran forward and were quickly knocked back by a powerful swing from the enemy monster's hand.

"Damn, this thing won't be an easy kill." Judith cursed.

"Come on, we can do it." Estelle urged as the two woman stood up. Raven shot an arrow that didn't even make it past the fur. Estelle and Judith swung and stabbed a few times, each blow not even getting close to breaking through the beast's tough fur. Raven shot again and again, each arrow getting stuck in the fur and causing no damage. Tivar stood back and thought for a moment. Then an idea occurred to him as he cocked up an eyebrow.

"Oh, so fur is it now? I know how to handle this." Tivar mumbled to himself as he let a small smirk occur. A mystical ring appeared under him and he held his staff in both hands in front of him. "Explosion!" He yelled as he let go of his staff in one hand and held it up, and as the ring went away he pointed it forward at the beast and a small orange spark burst on the tip of his staff. Estelle and Judith leaped backward when a massive furry arm was about to hit them; and in good timing. Tivar's spell came down. A fireball came down and hit the beast, sending a massive fiery explosion on it and setting its fur ablaze. "That worked out nicely. Now come on you two and stand back!" He yelled as the two women ran next to him and Raven.

"Why are we standing back here when we could be up there and attacking it while it's on fire?" Judith asked impatiently.

Tivar smiled and said, "Patience. You couldn't hurt the powerful beast with all that fur, right? So when my explosion spell wears off, then the fur will be gone and you can attack the exposed beast and ultimately kill it. Also that spell probably went through the beast anyway, so it will be weakened for the kill." Tivar explained.

"Good plan mage boy." Raven stated after a few short moments.

Tivar placed a hand on his forehead. "Mage boy? Do you have to call me that?"

"Hey, the fire's wearing off and his fur's gone, so let's go finish him." Estelle announced as Raven began shooting arrows and Estelle and Judith ran up and started stabbing and slashing repeatedly until the beast fell dead. The three ran up next to Tivar.

"Thanks for the spell back up back there." Raven said graciously to the Krytian mage.

"See what patience does? You should really know that by now after your previous journey, but even the great can become greater." Tivar stated.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go catch up to the knights; they're probably worried about us by now." Raven said as he began walking forward. Estelle and Judith followed quickly.

"What a strange bunch, they'll get themselves killed just running up there and fighting like that. Oh well, can't wait to see how this journey will eventually turn out." Tivar said as he stood with his hand on his hip. After a couple of moments he slowly began walking towards Aspio and the rest of the gang.

At the entrance of Aspio Tivar met up with the rest of the group.

"Like to take your sweet time?" Judith teased.

Tivar looked at her with a defending look. "And what do you mean by that Judith?" He asked the blue haired Krytian.

Judith laughed slightly. "Exactly what it sounded like."

Tivar just smirked at the comment as Flynn said, "Alright, let's go find Rita first and ask her about the green gem-stone. After that we can ask some other mages and scholars here if we need to."

"Anxious to see Rita now are we?" Raven mused rubbing his chin.

Flynn turned a slight red color on the cheeks. "No, no, it's not like that! Not like that at all!" The Commandant protested. Raven just leaned back against a tree and laughed. Flynn regained control and looked back to the group. "Any objections to what I said prior to the interruption?"

"That's fine with me." Tivar stated.

"I agree, I guess it will be sort of fun to meet up with our old friend." Judith decided after a moment of thought.

Estelle looked astonished. "I guess! It will be great to see Rita again!" Estelle yelled in protest to her friends comment.

Flynn nodded. "Alright then, let's go." The group walked into the city of scholars Aspio. The first place they went to was Rita's house. Inside was the usual mess of books and other junk spread out without order all over the two floors. The group did not find Rita inside her house though.

"Maybe she's just wandering about the city." Judith suggested.

"Who knows?" Raven stated.

"Well then, let's just give up on Rita and go look for another high time mage and scholar around here. We can't just sit around here and wait for her. Let's go and find someone else. I'm sure there's someone else here who could tell us about the gem." Tivar said.

"Do you not care about anyone's feelings around here? Do you just ignore them like they are nothing?" Estelle challenged the Krytian male.

Tivar just crossed his arms and shook his head slightly. "Hmmm…whatever." He remarked with a wave of his hand up in the air as he excited the house and shut the door behind him.

Estelle shook her head. "Fine, he can act however he wants." She said with a pouty look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Calm down Estelle, getting mad will get us nowhere." Judith said as she placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder.

Estelle sighed and she let her arms hang beside her. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"That's nothing to apologize for." Judith responded.

Sodia walked up next to the door and she opened it. "I'll go find another top notch mage around here while you guys wait here a while for Rita." Sodia said.

"I'll go with you Sodia." Witcher said as he walked out the door. Sodia shut the door behind her as she too excited the house.

"Alright, let's make ourselves comfortable while we wait for Rita." Flynn said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"I don't think this is the easiest place to get comfortable in if ya know what I mean." Raven said as he cleared some books and papers from a nearby chair and sat down as well. "Though I guess this spot will do just nice for good ol' Raven here."

"Hmmm… Oh well, I'll go sit up on the second floor. There's a desk there with a chair by it, I guess it will be nice to look at what Rita's working on. Estelle, I see another chair up there, do you want to come up with me?" Judith asked as she walked up to the second floor and sat on the chair that was behind the desk.

"Sure, I'll come up and sit by you." Estelle decided as she walked up and sat down as well. "It will be fun to talk while we wait."

After a few moments the door opened and a girl with short brown hair and a red outfit walked in and looked shocked to see the people in her house. "Raven, Flynn, Estelle, and Judith too!" She yelled in surprise. Estelle raced down to the bottom floor and hugged her friend as Judith walked down and stood next to Flynn and Raven.

"I'm so happy to see you Rita!" Estelle said, smiling as she let go of the young mage and took a couple of small paces backward

"Calm down Estelle. Anyway, what are all of you doing in Aspio at once? I know all of you have been doing things on your own, so why have all of you guys turned up here?" The shocked mage asked.

"To see you." Judith said. "About this gem we found, do you think you could analyze it for us?" Judith asked as she removed the gem from Raven's coat pocket and handed it to the curious Rita.

"I've never seen anything like this before… I will most certainly look into this gem for you. Let me go to the other mages tomorrow and we all can study it as you guys hang around the city. You guys can stay at the library that is serving as an inn tonight; I have to research this gem-stone right now so you need to leave me alone. Now shoo, I can't have you in my house when I'm working you no." The mage stated as she shoved the other four out of the house and shut the door.

"That went well." Raven said as Sodia and Witcher walked up to them.

"What do you have to report Sodia?" Flynn asked his second-in-command.

"We found other mages who said that they would converse and discuss the curious gem-stone with Rita Mordio tomorrow. I see you found her, I booked us a room at the inn." Sodia reported with dignity.

"Tivar's already there if you wanted to know." Witcher added.

Flynn nodded. "Alright, let's get going then, to the inn." The group followed Flynn until they arrived at the large mages library where the gathered around the middle of the large room.

Tivar walked up next to the group. "Took you guys long enough to show up. All of our shelves are ready for when we decide to sleep." Tivar stated as he walked off and sat in a chair in front of a desk, grabbed a book, and began to read.

"Let's spread out for the night." Flynn suggested. Sodia walked up and laid in her shelf as Witcher laid in his.

"Alright then, goodnight everyone." Estelle stated as she yawned and stepped into her empty book shelf.

"Good example she's settin' there, I think I'll follow it." Raven stated as he laid down and slept.

Judith sighed. "Might as well. Good night Flynn Scifo." Judith said as she went and sat down on her shelf. Flynn nodded and laid down on his shelf, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Judith walked over and pulled up a chair next to Tivar and sat down. "So Tivar, how are you?" The Krytian woman asked.

Tivar placed his reading glasses on the table and shook his head. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone who is peacefully trying to read something they find interesting?" Tivar replied with a smirk.

"I just asked a simple question." Judith said.

"I'm doing fine I guess. Does that satisfy you to any extent at all?" Tivar asked sarcastically. "May I get back to my reading now?"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. Goodnight Tivar." Judith said as she went and laid down in her shelf and closed her eyes.

Tivar placed back on his reading glasses and said, "Goodnight Judith." Tivar then went back to reading his book.

The next morning the group met Rita outside in the middle of the city.

"Alright, I haven't found too much about the gem, but me and my fellow mages will head off and study this gem right away. I plan to come to you at the library tonight and tell you all of the details and information I find out. See you soon!" The eccentric mage said as she ran off further into the city.

"Alright, let's just hang around the city for a while." Raven said as he leaned back on the bench to relax.

Tivar shook his head and smiled. "Lazy as always. Oh well, I'm off." He said as he walked away from the group.

"Might as well go chat with people." Sodia said. "Come on Witcher."

"Alright." Witcher responded as the two walked off as well.

"Let's stay here and chat with Raven." Flynn said to Judith as she nodded and the three began talking.


	6. Pass of Death

"Look, there's Rita, and it's only noon, she sure does get things done faster than we expect." Flynn pointed out as the three saw Rita running and waving at them happily holding up the gem. Rita stood next to the Commandant and handed him the gem.

"Well Rita, what have you found out about the gem?" Judith asked curiously eyeing the green stone her friend was holding.

"The gem is definitely full of power, and it seems like it has been used a ton of times to charge or use on something. Which means if the gem still has ninety percent power and has been used this much that the gem is wicked powerful. We studied the inner structure of the stone and found it was composed of a different type of material than other stones- one me and the other mages know nothing about. It is highly mana powered and reacts easily to high dosages of aer, which means it has been used around an area with high dosages of aer and mana. Also, the gem is extremely powerful and resistant to any type of weapon or magic thrown at it. All and all, the gem could power ten Heracles and be just fine." Rita explained.

"No wonder that Rugulf guy was always tryin' to get his hands on that rock." Raven noted. "That thing is pretty valuable."

"I have to agree." Judith said.

"Well… not exactly." Rita admitted.

"What?" Flynn asked, shocked that a gem that powerful wouldn't be all that useful.

"What I'm saying is there are plenty more of this gem. To have this kind of power evenly throughout the gem it had to come off of a much larger stone, maybe deep in the ground or something, things like this don't just appear you know. Besides, it sounds like that guy you met earlier was some sort of leader of multiple vessels, so I bet the others use this gem as well for their power source." Rita explained again.

"That could be a huge problem for us if that Rugulf guy has this much power at hand, and multiple sources of it." Judith said solemnly.

"I agree with you on that one Judy Baby. Anyway, shouldn't we go and find the others and tell them about what we have just discovered?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, let's go and find them." Flynn stated as he handed the green stone back to Rita and the four walked off to find the others.

The group quickly walked up to Estelle who was vigorously reading a book and was seated at a desk. When her four comrades walked up to her she immediately put down the book and hugged Rita. Rita pushed the princess off quickly.

"We found out something about the gem that might prove to be of use later on." Flynn explained to the pink haired teenager.

Estelle nodded as Rita explained what they had just found out to Estelle. "Interesting, I never would have guessed. Let's go find Tivar and tell him as well." Estelle responded.

"Don't forget about Witcher and Sodia." Flynn added.

Rita then had a scowl on her face as she muttered, "The she-devil Sodia…"

The group had trouble finding Tivar until they arrived at a newly built bar. They saw he had just started drinking a glass of wine when they walked in. Tivar took a sip then put the glass down and greeted them.

Rita then explained what she found out to the calm mage. He then nodded and picked up his glass and took another sip.

Rita looked infuriated. "Is that all you have to say, just drinking a sip of wine and nodding for a response?" She yelled. Tivar calmly placed his glass back on the table and smirked slightly.

"Don't get me wrong, I do find what you found interesting, the _great_ Rita Mordio." Tivar responded sarcastically. "But as you see I'm in the middle of something." He said again, gesturing to his almost full glass. "And I would like to continue if you don't mind."

"Continuing being an ass is more like it." Rita muttered bitterly.

Tivar cocked up an eyebrow as he said calmly, "My, children these days. Anyway, come back when you guys are ready to leave the city, I'll be here."

Flynn nodded. "Alright, come on Rita; let's go find Sodia, and Witcher."

Rita sighed and followed him as Judith, Estelle, and Raven followed behind her.

"Don't get mad Rita, I'm sure Tivar found what you discovered very interesting, he was probably just busy with what he was doing." Estelle tried to assure her friend as the group walked around the city looking for Sodia and Witcher.

"Busy being a bastard." Rita muttered.

"Huh?" Estelle asked, not hearing what Rita had just said.

Rita shook her head. "Oh, nothing." She responded.

"Anyway, let's go find Sodia." Flynn stated. Eventually the group found the two knights at a bench eating next to two mages. Sodia immediately stood up followed by Witcher.

"Sir? We found two other mages and-" Sodia stopped and looked at Rita. "Oh, you found her. Oh well, we can use all three of the mages to further investigate the gem." Sodia walked and stood beside Flynn, Witcher followed.

Rita shook her head. "We really don't need to decipher this gem any further, I've found out everything worth knowing about it." She said proudly, amused at Sodia's annoyance.

"Did you find out that there was a lead saying something about some clues to what we need in a cave somewhat far from here?" Witcher asked.

Rita looked surprised. "Wha-what? I mean, of course, I was just going to tell you about it." She quickly said, trying to look like a no-it-all.

Sodia then caught on to the conversation. "So Rita, that means you must know where the cave is located, right genius mage?"

"Y-yes, it's um, in the…Pass of Bones." Rita stated, guessing the location.

Sodia looked surprised at the answer. "R-right, you're right." She stammered.

"I'm right…? I mean, of course I'm right." Rita retaliated.

"Um…Where is the Pass of Bones exactly Rita?" Estelle asked.

"It's to the east of Aspio, it's where the two mountain ranges leave a flat area of grassland between them, it is quite narrow but we all could easily fit through it. The problem is that it has its name for a reason." Rita explained.

"We can deal with anythin' that comes in our way, nothin' can be worse than the Adephagos." Raven stated.

"Still, Raven, don't grow cocky." Flynn cautioned.

"Yeah." Judith agreed.

"Alright, alright, I won't be cocky. Sheesh, why is everyone gainin' up on ol' Raven over here? Only one of ya needs to tell me." Raven complained.

"So, when should we depart for the cave?" Judith finally asked.

"Probably in a couple of hours. I'm going to talk with the other mages about what's been happening here lately, since I haven't heard about this area for a while now." Flynn announced as he walked off.

"I'll go with him, come on Witcher." Sodia said as she and Witcher followed their Commandant away.

Estelle turned to Raven and Judith. "Let's talk for a while then go and get Tivar." She suggested as the others nodded. "So Rita, what have you been up to lately? Trying to figure out something to replace the blastia?"

Rita shook her head. "Mainly I have been studying aer and mana. I've also been training and improving my magic skills. I also helped a little with rebuilding Aspio. As you can see the city is not yet as good as it was before." She pointed out.

"But now the sun can get in." Judith stated while looking up at the giant hole in the cave walls above them as the sun shown down into the city.

"I guess that's a good thing." Rita said.

"Don't be so pouty Rita, anyway, let's go sit in the library or somethin' nicer than here, I don't like sittin' on a bench, it doesn't feel comfortable to the ol' man." Raven suggested as the four headed to the mage library.

"So Rita, are you going to travel with us after we travel to the cave? I would love to have you around with us!" Estelle asked with a beaming smile as she waited for an answer.

"Sure, why not. I need to get out of the city and go to places for a while. So, I want you guys to get me up to date on all that has happened to you guys before your arrival here." Rita ordered.

"Alright. I met Raven at Dahngrest right after he and Flynn fended off some attacking monsters. We decided to go for a walk when we found a strange jewel behind the city. Duke was there to explain some of the basics to us." Judith explained.

"We were in the middle of travelin' to the capital when Flynn spotted the 'New Heracles'. When we got to the capital we went straight to Ioder and explained everythin' to him. He told us to go to Myorzo and find out about the gem with Flynn while Sodia and Witcher researched the 'New Heracles'." Raven continued to explain.

"Before they left for Myorzo they caught up with me and we all went. We met up with this man named Rugulf who attacked us, but we got away to Myorzo where we met Tivar. During our stay Rugulf attacked again, Tivar saved us and we went to Halure where we then met Rugulf's superior Meavallia who almost killed all of us when Sodia and Witcher came to the rescue. We then came here to Aspio." Estelle finished, thinking over the events to make sure she hadn't left anything out.

Rita thought for a moment then said, "Wow, you guys have sure gone through a lot. Well, with me around, we might be able to deal with your guys' enemies the next time they try to come around."

"Yes, we would sure feel a lot safer with Rita Mordio around." Judith commented.

Rita glared at her. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Stop joking and making a fool of people!" She yelled.

"Ouch Rita, I meant what I said." Judith said, trying to appear hurt by Rita's comment.

"It's all right Judy Baby, Rita's just a little on edge today, at least, more than usual." Raven said as Rita hit him. "Ouch Rita, that hurt! Don't be so mean to the ol' man over here, my heart might not be able to take it!"

"Oh stop whining you old idiot!" Rita yelled in response.

Estelle laughed slightly then said, "How about we go get Tivar, it has been about an hour or two since we decided when we would leave."

Everyone nodded and they headed to the bar to find Tivar who had only drunken a glass and a half of wine in that whole period of time they had been gone. He put down his glass and acknowledged them and gestured for them to come over.

"Well, is it time to leave all ready? Where are Flynn and those two pompous knights of his that always seem to follow him around wherever he goes?" Tivar asked.

"They're waiting for us at the gate to the city. So let's hurry up and go meet them there so we can leave for the Pass of Death." Judith said.

Tivar stood up and smiled. "Oh boy, this will be fun." He mused.

"The Pass of Death is supposed to be _fun?_" Rita yelled, annoyed at the Krytian man's overly calm attitude about the situation.

Tivar nodded. "It has only been called the Pass of Death for a few weeks now. So there has to be a good reason for them to change the name. Of course this is a thing to be optimistic about! This is a new thing to research besides the gem!" Tivar stated calmly.

"You're such an idiot." Rita mumbled.

Tivar chuckled. "Ouch, that hurt _so_ much." Tivar said sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get going, we _sure_ don't want to keep the _mighty_ Commandant Flynn waiting." Tivar said as he walked out the door.

Rita turned beat red. "That jerk! How dare he insult Flynn… and me!" She yelled.

Estelle patted her shoulder. "Come on Rita, let's get going." The group left the building and walked to the gate of the city and met up with the three knights.

"Let's get going and get this little exhibition over with so we can go back to the capital and report whatever we find to Emperor Ioder." Flynn stated as he led the group to the pass east of the city.

"This place seems sort of familiar to me." Rita mumbled.

"This is where we met up with you Rita! It may have changed a little due to our previous journey, but this is certainly the place!" Estelle explained.

"What a rotten place to meet somebody." Judith stated bluntly.

Estelle laughed. "Technically we met Rita at her house because we thought she was a blastia thief." Estelle argued.

"Which seemed to be an accusation opposite of what it should have been." Judith noted as she looked at the mountains at either side of her.

"Will you guys stop talking and pay attention to where you are going!" Sodia yelled.

"Lay back darlin', we're just havin' a little fun back here. Wait, I forgot knights like _you_ don't have fun at all, my bad." Raven teased.

Sodia glared at the man. "Like you would know Commander Schwann!" She snarled bitterly which made Raven step a pace back.

"That hurt Sodia." Raven stated.

"Can we all just calm down here?" Tivar stated in a non serious tone.

"Oh shut up! I've had enough of you Tivar! Why don't you show you actually care about something instead of being an ass all the time!" Rita yelled in annoyance. Tivar just chuckled, seeming to be amused at the young mage's anger.

"You are so childish Miss Genius Mage." Tivar insulted.

Rita just crossed her arms and looked away angrily. Suddenly a ball of purple light exploded in front of Rita and sent her tumbling backwards. "What was that!" She yelled standing back up.

Tivar took out his staff. "An undead spell, we are being ambushed by the dead!" Tivar grimaced as he flipped backwards at and landed on his feet, barely dodging another purple blast. "Prepare yourselves!" Everyone else pulled out their weapons as well.

Two skeletons with swords ran at Flynn who struck them down with two swings of his sword. Hundreds of Skeletons with weapons and shields followed. Flynn blocked a sword blow from a skeleton and knocked it back with his shield and cut it down. He followed the kill with multiple sword swings that cut down more skeletons. A skeleton was about to cut down Flynn when Sodia slashed it down. Witcher was right behind her with a Fire Ball spell that blew up another two skeletons.

Nearby Estelle blocked a sword swing from a skeleton and thrusted its head off. She then swung sideways and lashed off another skeleton's skull. She barely was able to block a sword swing from a skeleton with her shield. She then lifted her sword up and swung downwards which broke the skeleton and it crumbled. Estelle hopped backward a couple of paces and said, "Oh holy light, come forth…Photon!" A ball of light appeared around six skeletons and immediately destroyed them all to dust. "Wow, that worked really well against them!" Estelle chimed happily.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Because those things are undead, light is super effective against them. How can you read so many books and not even know _that?_"

Estelle laughed slightly embarrassed. Rita yelled, "Fireball!" which exploded three skeletons that were right in front of her. "Violent pain…Blah, blah, blah!" Rita yelled as pillars of black came up out of the ground and lunged back down, killing multiple more undead. "Chilling spears rain from the sky and strike into the hearts of my enemies…Ice Needle Storm!" Rita chanted as a symbol appeared in the sky and dozens of icicles rained down and destroyed four more enemies.

Nearby Tivar was using magic of his own. "Oh violent torrent…Splash!" He yelled as water emerged from the ground with powerful force and destroyed three undead. "Burn in the catacombs of hell…Explosion!" Tivar chanted as a spear of fire hit a skeleton and destroyed it then exploded, burning and destroying five other undead. "Oh violent storm clouds become a blade and run my enemies through…Thunderblade!" He chanted as three triangle-shaped electrical beams shot from his hands and exploded in the distance, exploding six skeletons. "This is quite amusing." He stated calmly.

A little ways away Judith flipped from skeleton to skeleton killing each one with her spear. "Quasi Seal!" She yelled as she seemed to become a green light that ended at the tip of her spear. She lunged at a dozen skeletons exploding each one with the seal. The move finished and she landed, stabbing a skeleton as she did so.

Raven just shot arrow after arrow at skeleton skulls. Each time he hit one its skull fell off and it collapsed. A skeleton was about to get him from the back when he drew his dagger, spun around and cut the skeleton's skull clean off.

Witcher was having trouble with some magic using skeletons. Eventually Sodia and Flynn helped him finish the skeletons off. Those were the last of the skeletons for the rest of the group walked over to the knights.

"Well that was annoying." Rita stated irritated.

"Hmmm…so that's why they call this place 'Pass of Death', because of all the undead that lie here. I'd originally thought it was because many people die here, but clearly these skeletons are the reason for the name." Tivar mused.

"Who cares, let's just get a move on to the ol' rock cave. This place gives me the creeps you know." Raven muttered.

"Alright, let's get moving." Estelle cheered.

"I really don't see how you can be so happy at a time like this…let alone being in a place like this." Rita stated in surprise at her friends overly-cheerful attitude.

"She's always happy it seems." Sodia stated as though it was a bad thing.

"I guess you have a point there, but I've gotten used to it." Judith mused.

"Come, let's get going." Witcher stated, sharing Raven's worry.

Flynn nodded and they headed further into the pass and were slowly getting closer to the actual cave, where all the information lied.

**Sorry again about the delayed update! anyway, here is a listing of the pairings and how well they are shown that are featured in this fan-fic:**

**JudithXRaven (somewhat shown)**

**YuriXEstelle (definent)**

**KarolXNan (somewhat shown)**

**SodiaXWitcher (shown a little)**

**RitaXFlynn (hinted)**


	7. The Undead Lair

The group arrived at the entrance to the cave. They were met with a large ancient door that had ruins written all over it. Rita walked up to it and attempted to decipher the language, but she soon turned around, shrugged, and shook her head.

"This could prove to be difficult." Flynn said irritably. He walked over to Estelle. "You have knowledge of ancient languages; do you think that you could read the inscription on this ancient door?" The Commandant asked.

Estelle shook her head. "I knew I couldn't read it the moment I saw the writing. I'm sorry I couldn't be of use." She said solemnly as she looked down sadly.

Flynn shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder assuring her. "It's alright Lady Estellise." Flynn then turned to Judith and Tivar. "Could either of you decipher this text?" Judith shook her head and shrugged.

"I'll give it a try." Tivar decided as he walked up to the door. "Nope, I have no idea what it reads." He said shrugging and smiling.

Rita looked annoyed. "How can you be smiling about this?" She yelled furiously.

Tivar laughed and walked back by Judith and Raven.

Flynn sighed. "I guess we can't go in if we can't read the text; who knows, it could even be a warning." He said sadly.

"Hey, why doesn't anyone ask the ol' man here to read it, huh?" Raven asked. Everyone around him just sighed. "What? Now you guys have gone and hurt this guy's feelins'." Raven complained.

Rita smacked him on the head. "Just shut up you idiot!" She ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am. Sheesh." Raven stated.

"Does this mean we have to leave?" Estelle asked. "I was really curious…"

"Move aside, I have a brilliant idea." Tivar stated with a smile. Everyone did as he said and Tivar stood in line with the door. "Shaking earth that can bring down the mightiest mountains ram into my foes…Ground Dasher!" Tivar yelled as he pointed his staff at the ruin door as an orange-ish light appeared before. After a couple of seconds a bright crack in the earth race to the door. The massive tremor and rocks thrown at the door caused it to give in and crumble to the ground.

Tivar laughed slightly. "Oops, I forgot if you break down the door a massive powerful skeleton warrior would appear." Tivar said sarcastically, clearly showing he knew all along.

Rita looked at him infuriated. "You knew what the door read the whole time and you didn't tell us? Let alone you knew it meant a warning!" She yelled as Tivar smiled, amused at the girl's childish ranting.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for not telling you. I knew we needed to get in and find the information, I also knew this was the only way and that you guys would never have let me destroy the door if I had told you. Breaking the door down was the best option I could think of." Tivar explained carelessly.

"Tivar?" Everyone yelled, surprised, all at once.

Tivar after a couple of moments flipped backwards and readied himself with his staff in hand. "I would highly recommend you move, unless you wish to be crushed by that powerful skeleton behind you." He stated as a massive skeletal warrior was about to smash Rita with a war hammer.

Rita turned around and saw a massive ebony war hammer coming down towards her, and she knew she didn't have fast enough reflexes to move away in time.

"Rita!" Estelle yelled as she drew her sword and readied her shield.

Flynn quickly ran and pushed Rita out of the away, forgetting he was now about to get crushed by the hammer.

"Luna Talon!" Judith yelled as she caused the skeleton to jump out of the way. Flynn then jumped aside and drew his sword and shield.

"Nice work Judy Baby." Raven said as she flipped backwards next to him. "I guess it's time to show this monster a thing or two." Rave said as he drew his bow.

Sodia then drew her sword as Flynn and she charged at the skeleton. The skeleton warrior in heavy ebony armor then turned and swung its war hammer sideways at the two knights. Flynn jumped over it as Sodia barely had enough time to block the blow. The war hammer then connected with the knight's sword with much force. Sodia was sent flying backwards as her sword was flung somewhere else. She landed unconscious on the rocky ground at least twenty feet away from where she was hit.

Flynn then took the chance to swing at the warrior's legs. The sword did no damage when he hit the greaves. The skeleton then kicked Flynn in the gut and sent him sliding backwards a few feet.

"Damnit! This thing is strong!" Flynn yelled rather annoyed.

"Now, now, knights shouldn't have a temper now should they?" Tivar chimed sarcastically. "This thing is well over twelve feet tall, so I would expect he would be able to cause some damage and take some as well."

Raven shot three arrows one after the other at the warrior's head, but they were deflected harmlessly off its helmet. "That didn't work." Raven stated sadly.

"Oh power that tries souls shine, Photon!" Estelle chanted as a ball of light hit the skeletal warrior, causing it to stagger slightly. The skeleton didn't appear to be harmed really at all as it turned and almost smashed Estelle.

"Fireball!" Witcher yelled as a ball of flame exploded harmlessly off the skeleton's armor. "Dangit, that didn't work?" Witcher yelled

"Well dah, that was pathetic." Rita responded clearly annoyed. "Oh mighty winds become a vortex that will have the power to lift my enemies into the high skies, Cyclone!" Rita yelled as a cyclone of might wind swirled under the undead fighter. The skeleton was raised into the air. When the spell stopped the skeleton fell to the ground onto its back. Flynn then saw his chance. He ran and yelled, "Light Dragon Destruction!" Fiery golden lights in the shape of dragons flew from his blade and striked into the skeleton's breastplate and exploded. The Skeleton staggered upward, hurt heavily from the two attacks but still ready to fight.

The skeleton swung its massive war hammer and sent Flynn into the rocky wall. The unconscious knight fell to the floor.

"If only that skeleton wasn't blocking the way to Flynn and Sodia." Estelle mumbled, aching to help her friends with her healing artes.

"Come forth Piercing rocks from the humble earth, Stalagmite!" Tivar yelled as sharp, jagged rocks shot up from the ground and into the skeleton causing it to stumble backwards.

"Crimson shot." Raven said as he shot an arrow that became a red beam into the massive warrior. The arrow broke through its armor and exploded in a red light. The wounded skeleton grabbed at the hole in its armor and ran at Raven preparing to crush the man with its war hammer.

Raven prepared for the fatal attack but Judith saw her chance.

"Come forth oh lightning." Judith said as for streams of lightning came to her spear, each one going through the skeleton causing it damage. "Receive your punishment."She said again as her spear turned into a massive spear of lightning. She jumped up and yelled, "Radiant Moonlight!" She then swung down and hit the skeleton with the lightning. The spear turned back to normal and she then landed. The lightning exploded inside the skeleton's armor multiple times. After a couple moments the exploding stopped and the skeleton crumbled into dust, the armor magically disappearing.

Raven ran up to Judith. "Not too bad Judy Hunny." Raven stated to Judith's amusement.

"That was pretty powerful." Rita admitted.

"Good to see I'm not the only one here who has skill." Tivar sated with a smile. Rita became irritated at the un-modest comment, but Judith just seemed happy at her old friend's comment.

"Hey, Sodia and Flynn just got healed by Estelle, so come show some gratitude to her and happiness to the two knights who have just been saved!" Witcher ordered as everyone ran with him over to Estelle, except for Tivar who walked over.

Flynn and Sodia were sitting down, still hurt slightly with bruises and cuts on their faces. Estelle then used another healing spell to heal the bruises and cuts, but she then collapsed and panted heavily.

Rita ran over and kneeled down beside her friend. "Are you okay Estelle?" Rita asked with a worried sounding tone.

Estelle stood up and nodded. "I'm alright, thanks for worrying about me." She stated attempting to assure everyone.

Flynn stood up and bowed to Estelle. "Thank you Lady Estellise." He said gratefully. Sodia stood up and bowed as well. "I'm sorry to you all that I couldn't be of more use during that battle moments ago." The knight said sadly.

"You did just fine with that powerful dragon move of yours. It was Sodia over here that was knocked out at the beginning of the battle and for the rest of the battle who was useless." Rita stated as Sodia began to protest but reluctantly realized the mage was right. "Witcher was pretty useless as well." She added after a couple of moments. "I guess the lower ranking Imperial Knights are all just big talk."

"Hey, you take that back! The knights are the symbol of power through good deeds and light!" Witcher ordered. Sodia nodded in agreement while glaring menacingly at Rita.

Tivar laughed. "Oh, the magnificent Knights of the Empire huh? From what I heard the knights were useless at defeating Duke and the Adephagos." Tivar taunted. "So who's really the more powerful one here, the heroes like Rita and Judith, or the all-talk Imperial Knights?" Witcher and Sodia looked angry, all to Tivar's amusement.

"How dare you mock the good name of the Imperial Knights! I'll have you know-" Sodia began as Flynn put a hand out signaling for her to stop.

"That is quite enough Sodia, be silent and step back." Her superior in rank ordered. Sodia did as he said without question. "I apologize that me and the knights did nothing to help with the prior dilemma, but we promise to aid you in this current problem." Flynn stated.

Tivar laughed and shrugged. "Why would I care if you helped out with the Adephagos problem or not? I didn't help out, but at least I have proven powerful and helpful on this current journey, unlike some people." Tivar stated as he gestured to Sodia and Witcher.

Judith, Estelle, and Raven walked up to the group. "Are we ready to go inside yet?" Judith asked impatiently.

Flynn nodded. "Let us proceed." With that the group walked into the cave.

Inside was more like an ancient ruin than cave. In the distance the group could see hundreds of skeletal warriors, skeletal mages, and skeletal archers. Raven notched an arrow in his bow Divine Cannon and shot at a skeleton's head. The arrow hit and the skeleton crumbled as its head fell off. Now the rest of the skeletons attacked.

"You know, this fighting of skeletons is getting rather repetitive." Rita stated bluntly as she shot a fireball at the oncoming mass of bones.

"I guess it's something that can't be helped." Judith responded as she slashed at a skeletal warrior coming at her. The skeleton crumbled when its skull was sliced clean off. "Individually they are weak, but together they are a formidable force.

"Crushing, whirling waters send my enemies to their graves, Tidal Wave." Tivar chanted as a mass of whirling water spun around him destroying and pulling in dozens of skeletons to its center where if they weren't destroyed they would be defeated by Tivar and his staff. When the spell stopped Tivar stated, "Together they are still weak." He gestured to the dozens of piles of dust that were remains of skeletons around scattered him.

"Hmmmm…well, I guess they're good practice." Judith decided as she carelessly spun her spear Dragon Tooth and slashed it behind her still keeping a normal stance, the blow hit four skeletons and defeated all of them. Judith sighed and shrugged. "Never mind, this isn't good practice, it's just delaying our search and expedition."

Suddenly four massive rocks fell towards the three. Judith somersaulted out of the way as Tivar and Rita blew up the rocks with fireballs. The rubble from the explosion bounced harmlessly off the two mages.

"Well, I guess the skeletal mages have chosen us as their targets, well Rita, let's show them what true magical power is." Tivar stated as he turned to Judith. "This is going to be a ranged fight; shouldn't you go help the others with the warriors?"

Judith thought for a moment then nodded and ran off. "Come on Tivar, start fighting!" Rita ordered as she shot a fireball at a distant mage.

Judith leaped and ran until she saw Raven about to get cut down by a skeletal warrior. She then jumped up and leaped down with her spear facing down and crushed the attacker. Raven turned around in surprise and smiled.

"Ahhhh…Judy baby, savin' ol' Raven with your kind heart." Raven stated dreamily.

Judith leaped forward and stabbed through a couple of skeletons as Raven shot two arrows at a couple more that were coming towards the Krytian. "Thanks, I guess." Judith said after the arrows made contact with the assailants.

Raven readied an arrow and yelled, "Rain," which sent out a golden arrow which passed through five different skeleton skulls before bouncing off the wall. "That's what I'm talkin' about." Raven gloated.

Rita spun and kicked down a couple of warriors before turning and telling Raven to be quiet and pay attention. Judith jumped, held her spear out, and spun multiple times, slashing off multiple skeleton skulls before landing easily on the ground.

Meanwhile Estelle blocked a blade from striking her and parried it aside, then spun around and connected her sword with the attacking undead's skull, slicing it in half cleanly. She then connected her sword Epee with a rusty enemy's sword and stabbed forward into the skeleton's skull and shattered it. She then turned and cut off another skull at the neck bone. "Oh power that tries souls shine, Photon!" Estelle then summoned a ball of light that exploded a couple of yards in front of her, turning a dozen or so skeletal warriors to dust. As she was recovering from the spell three warriors ran at her and swung their swords. Estelle shrieked as Flynn stabbed through and destroyed all three undead.

Estelle stood up and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Flynn!" She stated as she bowed politely and picked up her sword from the ground.

Flynn nodded and smiled back. "Please, think nothing of it." He stated. He then charged forward, swinging his sword all around, cutting down skeleton after skeleton. He was stopped in the middle of the army of skeletons by a skeleton that held a massive steel war hammer and steel armor, the same size as the one they had just fought. Behind it he saw multiple more. The skeleton swung his war hammer and hit Flynn, sending the knight flying back and his sword and shield were left on the ground. Flynn was stopped when he hit the wall right next to where the entrance had been. Flynn staggered up as Estelle tried to run over and heal him, but she was blocked off by multiple skeletons. Nearby Sodia parried a sword blow and cut down the skeleton she had been fighting. She quickly ran over to Flynn.

"Sir, are you all right? Can I be of assistance?" She asked quickly, clearly stunned at her superior's condition.

Flynn nodded. "I need you to cover me as I go and retrieve my sword and shield." He ordered as Sodia reluctantly agreed.

Flynn and Sodia walked next to Witcher as he shot multiple fireballs at multiple enemies and destroyed them with the spell. "You need to help Sodia cover me as I go and retrieve my fallen equipment, just try to protect me from as many skeletons with your magic as you can." Flynn ordered as Witcher nodded. Flynn and Sodia ran forward, Sodia cutting down the skeletons that got too close and Witcher sent fireballs at even more skeletons that got close. Near Flynn's weapons he and Sodia got separated due to Sodia having to sword fight with a group of more skilled skeletal warrior somewhat further behind. Witcher was also busy having a magic fight with enemy skeleton mages, leaving Flynn unprotected and far away from any assistance that he could hope to get. As Flynn got close to his equipment a skeleton slashed out at the Commandant. The sword slashed clean through the armor and across his whole front, leaving a deep gash in his front. The knight fell back to the ground and passed out, blood coming out of the wound.

Estelle gasped from quite a ways back as she saw her friend get cut down. She tried to go and help but Judith grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "What are you doing Judith? Let me go and aid Flynn, he'll die soon if I don't heal him." Estelle stated as she tried to pull free without much luck.

"And you would end up getting cut down or smashed or something before you could get to him and then you would be hurt as well. The skeletons are lessoning in number, all we have to do is defeat all of them quickly, then go and heal Flynn and continue on." Judith explained as Estelle nodded.

"Alright." Estelle stated reluctantly. Judith then ran off and continued fighting as Estelle turned to face the undead army. "Oh divine spear, run my enemy through, Holy Lance!" Estelle chanted as spears of light rose from the ground and flew downward, exploding when they connected with the undead mass and destroyed dozens of enemies. "Come oh silver light, Angel Ring!" Estelle yelled as a large ring of powerful golden light swirled around at least four dozen skeletons, then the light quickly moved inward, pulling the skeletons inward with it, and exploded, destroying the four dozen skeletons.

The skeletons steadily decreased in number as the fighting went on. Soon the last skeleton was defeated with a spear through the skull. Estelle ran over to Flynn as the group gathered near the entrance.

"Shouldn't we go over to Estelle?" Rita asked, worried about her friend.

Tivar shook his head. "She'll be fine; we can head over there in a minute after we rest." Tivar stated.

"You don't look tired at all!" Rita yelled.

"Neither do you, we're waiting for our melee fighters her to rest up." Tivar stated as he gesture to the tired Sodia, Raven, and Judith.

"That was quite a lot of skeletons, over a few hundred of them. I can't believe they were all in this room, in this ruin." Witcher stated in awe.

"Ugh…They were all just nuisances…delays in our plans." Sodia said between breaths.

"Let's go check on Estelle." Judith said as she helped Sodia to her feet.

"Hey, this ol' man needs a rest, my ol' bones can't keep up with you young ones." Raven complained with exasperation.

"You can rest; we'll just leave you behind." Judith stated calmly as she and the rest walked towards Estelle. Raven shook his head and ran to catch up to them. The group walked up to see Flynn sitting up and Estelle passed out on the floor.

Flynn looked up and said, "She healed my wound completely, I don't even feel weak, but it must have cost her a lot of energy…"

"Well Scifo, I guess lately you've been a sort of damsel in distress, considering you just keep needing healed." Tivar stated with an annoyed tone. "You really need to stop needing help, stop being such a burden."

"Why you!" Rita yelled at the Krytian man as he just smiled back at her.

"Calm down Rita, that's just Tivar's way of telling Flynn to be more careful." Judith assured Rita. "He's saying he cares whether Flynn gets hurt or not."

Tivar shook his head. "Don't put words in my mouth Judith, I meant nothing of the sort."

Estelle woke up and stumbled into a sitting position. She then saw that Flynn was fine and hugged him. "Oh, Flynn, you're all right! I'm glad to see my healing artes were enough, I though as I was passing out that my healing artes weren't strong enough." Estelle said happily as she let go of the knight.

Flynn smiled back. "I am most grateful for your assistance Ms. Estellise." He said graciously with a bow of his head.

"Besides, Estelle, you can use healing spells like Nightingale and Revitalize, so for you to heal one person should be easy, so I don't think you needed to worry about the effectiveness of your healing artes on a single person like Flynn." Rita explained.

Estelle nodded. "You're right Rita, I'm sorry."

Tivar raised an eyebrow. "Is that really something to apologize about? If you didn't worry about your healing artes you would get careless and not use them well. I say it is a good thing that you are so modest about your abilities." Tivar stated.

"Thank you Tivar, it's nice to hear you concerned about other people." Estelle said happily as she and Flynn stood up.

Tivar laughed slightly. "Who said I was concerned?"

Estelle looked down sadly. "I'm sorry for assuming…" She mumbled solemnly.

Judith placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder. "Don't look so glum, let's just get going and finish what we came here to do, this isn't the best place to sit and chat you know." She said as the group began to walk onward.

The rest of the rooms were all empty, just dirty stone walls marked with unreadable letters. After continuing for a while they arrived in yet another empty room, and they could see the ruins continued on for a while. The group walked onward and onward until they reached the farthest point inward into the ruins, the only difference was that dirt and weeds covered the stone floor.

Raven sighed. "You dragged this ol' man through these ruins and for what, a couple of stone walls? These bones can't take it anymore!" He complained.

"Hmmmm…I am guessing we got fed some false information." Judith decided.

"It sure looks that way." Flynn stated sadly. "I guess we ventured through here and faced all that peril for nothing, it is truly disappointing."

"Well, I guess we should head back to Aspio, it looks like our only option." Tivar suggested. "We can just go back to Ioder and report what Rita discovered after we rest up for a while."

"That does sound like a good idea…" Estelle reluctantly agreed.

"I am going to beat down whoever gave us this false information!" Rita yelled furiously.

"You won't be getting out…" Echoed a voice from a previous room. Everyone but Tivar and Judith shrieked with surprise and fear.

"This reminds me of the Atherum, that ghost ship was so fascinating." Judith said dreamily as Tivar laughed.

"You have all the fun, what I would give to go on a ghost ship. Oh well, I guess this is good enough for me." Tivar stated as a floating skeleton with rags for robes and a staff floated in, the skeleton had a green mist flowing out from it, and the green gem on top of its staff. "Ooooo, this must be a Lich, how exciting." Tivar mused.

Rita shrieked. "Exciting? This is freaky at the least, not at all exciting!" She yelled.

"I have to agree with Rita, a chill goes down my spine when I look at the thing." Estelle said with a horrified look on her face.

"I don't know…" Judith said unsurely.

"This isn't the time to talk!" Sodia yelled as she drew her sword. "We just need to defeat this thing, right? Let's give it all we got, there's only one of it anyway."

"Hold on Sodia, I've read that Liches have extreme magical defense and power, we can't take this as lightly as all the other skeletons." Witcher warned as Sodia stepped back.

"Is everyone ready to take this thing on?" Flynn asked the group.

"As ready as ever." Raven responded as he notched an arrow into his bow.

"You will die here…" The Lich echoed as it readied its staff and shot a massive green fireball. The spell would have exploded the group if Tivar and Rita hadn't used a barrier spell to deflect it. When the barrier wore off Witcher immediately shot a stream of fireballs at the lich, each exploding six or so inches in front of it.

"No way, It has a magical barrier around it or something!" Rita gasped.

"There's no time to worry about it, we have to attack it now!" Judith stated as she and Flynn lunged at the skeleton followed by Sodia. The three slashed and stabbed at the Lich, but were blasted back by a stream of green fire.

"That thing is strong." Flynn said as he stumbled to his feet.

Tivar then had an idea. He grabbed onto Estelle's shoulder as she tried to run at the monster. "Hold on Estelle. You need to use a light magic spell on that Lich right now, and leave the rest to me." He ordered as Estelle stood back and nodded.

"Come oh silver light, Angel Ring!" Estelle said as a golden ring appeared and exploded inward. The Lich staggered and Tivar smiled.

"Burn in the catacombs of hell, Explosion!" Tivar yelled as a spear of fire struck the Lich and exploded, causing the Lich to stumble backward. Tivar turned to the group. "It looks like Estelle's light magic spells temporarily shut down the magical barrier, so just wait for her then attack. You're up again Estelle."

The lich began floating towards the group. "Oh power that tries souls shine, Photon!" Estelle yelled as a ball of light exploded on the Lich. Flynn, Judith, and Sodia lunged forward and slashed all at once, except of Judith who stabbed, causing the Lich to fall down. The Lich then floated back up and shot a massive wave of fire forward, blasting the three back again. He three were unconscious after they fell to the floor.

"Oh divine spear, run my enemies through, Holy Lance!" Estelle chanted as multiple spears of light shot into the Lich and exploded. Witcher, Rita, and Tivar shot multiple fireballs which exploded and caused the Lich to stumble backward.

Tivar saw his chance as he said, "The power of the gods is to be summoned forth, from the gates to heaven to the gates of hell, I call upon the power of the holy lightning…let's get this over with…Indignation!" Tivar yelled as purple ruin circles appeared around the Lich and a massive pillar of blue lightning shot down with a mighty force and resulted in a large white explosion. When the light faded away the group could see a pile of dust with a staff and rags around it. Tivar turned and smiled. "That was fun." He stated bluntly.

Rita was in awe. "That was incredible; I've never seen a spell like that!"

"Oh, I've heard of a spell that is powerful that you use, what was it now, Ancient Catastrophe?" Tivar stated somewhat modestly.

Rita blushed at the praise then shook her head. "Still, that seemed more powerful then my spell, I wish I could learn it, but I don't have the time." Rita admitted, slightly irritated.

"Oh well, you're powerful enough…I guess." Tivar teased to Rita's annoyance.

Estelle picked up the gem stone and suddenly green words appeared all over the wall in front of the group. Everyone turned and Estelle began to read.


	8. Enlightenment

"Storm clouds rained for months, a red sky flowed into the land. Flying hell-beasts and orange-skinned people invaded our home land, slaughtering all in our wake. We came across an ancient scripture that told of gems that held massive power. We tried all we could, but the invaders kept on killing until they retrieved this scripture. They left the lands in holes of space, leaving the sky of death behind-we were finished, but suddenly massive beasts from the sky calmed the skies and destroyed the hell-beats. They called themselves the Entelexeia, keepers of the balance. We owed them our lives… 234th year of Guvulndai." Estelle read. She placed the gem back on the ground and the words faded.

"That was some mind bogglin' stuff there." Raven stated.

"Really? I found it quite interesting myself. Hmmm… 234th year of Guvulndai, never heard of it, how fascinating. I must study more." Tivar mused in awe.

"What the hell is Guvulndai?" Rita yelled in annoyance.

Tivar then stood up again after eyeing the stone. "It seems like Guvulndai came before the years of Asule, since the writing clearly states that these people had just met the Entelexeia. In the years of Asule they seemed like sort of enemies, showing they had already met." He inferred.

"Who cares? All I wanted to know was how to stop the invaders! This said nothing." Rita stated clearly disappointed.

Tivar raised an eyebrow. "This did tell us that the invaders came long before now to retrieve something, clearly the scripture the text read about involved the gems. Maybe the invaders of old have come again to retrieve something." Tivar suggested.

"Again, doesn't matter, I still don't know how to kick there ass." Rita stated bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe if we gave them what they came for they would leave. Honestly Rita, I never thought you were so narrow minded about things, and here I thought I was going to be amazed by the genius mage Rita Mordio." Tivar said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I just want to solve the problem at hand." Rita persisted. She then realized that giving the intruders what they wanted could cause them to leave. "Oh…I see what you mean." Rita said embarrassed.

"Exactly. Anyway, I really do think we should be going." Tivar stated.

"You are right; we must leave and report to His Highness Ioder about all that we have found out. We will lead the way out. Sodia…" Flynn stated as Sodia nodded and ran to the front.

"Everyone, follow me out." Sodia ordered as everyone shrugged and agreed.

As Flynn tried to run to the front Tivar placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember how many times you've had to be saved? Stay in the middle." Tivar ordered as Flynn reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry, I'll walk with you." Estelle stated happily with a smile to her friend.

Flynn nodded. "Thank you Miss Estellise."

"My, how formal Commandant, I didn't know you were such a princess yourself." Rita teased as she walked towards the front. Flynn looked down sadly.

"I have just put a burden on all of you…" Flynn mumbled.

Estelle shook her head. "No you haven't! You saved Rita from that guardian at the entrance to the tomb and me when we were attacked in the large room by that massive army of skeletons." Estelle assured him.

Flynn looked up and nodded. "Thank you Estellise."

Estelle shook her head. "Call me Estelle." She persisted.

"I'm quite surprised no more skeletons have attacked us. Did they all get vanquished in the first wave?" Witcher asked.

"That's probably the Lich's doing. It seems that it was animating the dead, causing this path to the Shaikos Ruins to be blocked off. I mean it was only after we went through here that it got called that." Rita explained.

"I was thinking as such." Judith admitted. "Oh well, it was fun."

"Judith Hunny, you've got some nerves of steel." Raven admired.

"You should probably raise your eyes when you say things like that. Just saying…" Tivar stated, purposely trying to be rude to Raven.

"I wasn't…I mean…" Raven stammered in protest.

"My, it seems you are too distracted by Judith's chest to think of an answer, what a pervert you are." Tivar continued with a sly smile as he shrugged in exasperation. "My, my, how the great old man has fallen." Tivar continued.

Raven turned with a pissed look on his face. The group just continued onward. "Hey, ain't anyone gonna comfort ol' Raven? Come on!" Raven pouted.

"You're going to get left behind!" Judith called back. Raven just sighed and ran to catch up. The group finally arrived to the entrance only to see what looked like the Blood Alliance.

"Excuse us please, the pass has been taken care of." Flynn said as he tried to walk by the guild members. They wouldn't allow him by. "Move, I am the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, now move immediately!" Flynn ordered.

"Do as he says or else." Sodia persisted as she and Flynn drew their swords. Everyone else also readied their weapons.

"Damn, you stole our job, and now we're going to blow off some steam." Said a voice from behind the guild members. Everyone gasped when they saw Tyson and Nan walk out from behind the guild members. "We were hired to deal with these undead monsters, so you're going to take their place."

"So, the Hunting Blades are against us again." Judith stated with disgust.

"It's you, the one who associated with that giant monster." Tyson stated with equal disgust. "I'm definitely going to take you down."

"Men, attack these people with no remorse!" Nan ordered as she tossed her spinning giant blade of a weapon.

Estelle and Flynn held up their shields and deflected the massive spinning blade which spun back into Nan's hands. Tyson then ran up and slammed his fist into Flynn shield causing a green explosion which caused Flynn to stumble backwards. The Commandant then ran up and slashed at Tyson, the flat part of the blade was used by Tyson to flip backwards. Two grunts ran up from behind Tyson but were cut down by Judith who tripped Tyson as he charged at her. He then landed, spun around, and jumped at Judith. Judith then swung her spear at Tyson who grabbed hold. Judith used the momentum to spin and fling off Tyson back into a few men. Tyson quickly stumbled to his feet only to be hit by three fireballs from Witcher.

"Oh incandescent locus, annihilate the enemies before me…Spiral Flare!" Rita yelled as a massive stream of fire was shot forward, hitting down four Hunting Blades as it went forward. "Oh din of this modest land…Stone Blast!" She yelled again as rocks and dirt shot up from under two Hunting Blades and caused them to keel over from the blast.

"Oh violent storm clouds become a blade and run my enemies through…Thunder Blade!" Tivar yelled as three electrical blasts came from his hand and shot forward into three enemies and exploded, taking down three more with the blast. Two swordsmen ran at Tivar who spun around with a stream of fire following the tip of his blast, the fire hit both men and sent them into the wall.

Raven snot arrow after arrow, some of them taking down a Hunting Blade. Nan through her Blade-Rang at Raven. The massive blade spun and hit Raven's dagger and caused him to full over. Nan then caught her blade, spun around and through it again. Sodia and Estelle parried the blow with their blades and the massive spinning blade went back to Nan. Flynn swung his sword again and again at the small group of oncoming Hunting Blades with assistance from Sodia and Estelle. Judith then jumped up above Tyson and kicked him square in the face, causing the fist fighter to stumble back. She then landed and swung her spear across the ground and hit Tyson's feet causing him to fall backward. He then stumbled up to see Judith hit him in the side with her spear and he then was rammed into the wall as he fell on his back. Judith back flipped next to the rest of the group who now stood in front of Nan and Tyson.

Tyson stumbled up to his feet to see him and Nan as the last two standing. "Damn, we got defeated by these low down punks?" Tyson stated in disgust. "We'll meet next time with the boss at our side, and then you won't be so lucky." Tyson threatened as Rita shot a fireball at his back. Tyson then got hit and fell down again.

"How dare you! Come on Tyson, let's retreat for now." Nan stated as she and Tyson ran off into the distance.

"Well that was a total waste of time." Tivar stated. "I didn't learn anything too, that was barely an exercise."

"I agree, those worthless idiots." Rita agreed.

"Anyway, let's just get going." Judith stated as she walked out of the tomb.

"I guess we should follow." Flynn stated as the group nodded and they all caught up to Judith.

"Let's get to Ba'ul and go to Ioder and report our findings. I'm guessing Flynn has no objectives." Judith suggested. The group walked on through the pass as they could see Ba'ul in the distance. They all entered the Fiertia and Ba'ul began to take off as a green beam barely missed the Entelexeia.

"What was that?" Rita yelled in surprise.

"Hmmm…looks like a family reunion, let's get moving." Tivar stated as the group saw a 'New Heracles' behind them.

"Ba'ul, please hurry and be careful." Judith said caringly to her giant friend.

"Damn, don't these guys ever give up? They're worse than that Schwann brigade group of idiots!" Rita snarled as she turned to see another green blast shoot a few feet by the ship. Ba'ul flew past Halure, dodging beams of green and red as well as he could.

"Tivar and Rita, could you two try deflecting some of those beams with your magic, and you too Witcher?" Flynn asked the three mages. They all nodded. "Then do it."

"I can help too." Estelle stated as she ran next to the other three.

"I hope they can manage to help." Sodia mumbled.

"At least they're doing something to help." Judith mumbled bitterly as Sodia glared up at her. "You're the one complaining, not me."

"What's with all the hatred? Just sit back and relax, you guys really need to be happy and act optimistic more often. Take a load off will ya?" Raven lectured as he leaned back on the cabin door, hands behind his head.

The beams were mostly being deflected, some of them getting by. Ba'ul hat to lurch left and right to dodge, causing the group discomfort.

"This is not what I'm here for!" Tokunaga hollered as he ran into the cabin.

"Ba'ul, you can do it." Judith said, trying to encourage the Entelexeia.

"We're almost over the continent of desier. If we can we should try to find safety there. But how is that machine able to keep up with Ba'ul?" Flynn asked.

"That cannon can shoot a long distance. It is probably still near Illicia." Judith suggested.

"Oh power that lies at the root of all creation, oh memories inscribed in ages past, here my call and arise before me…Ancient Catastrophe!" Rita chanted as four spheres of elemental energy-earth, fire, water, air- came inward towards Rita and exploded under the ship, sending a 'New Heracles' that had just came up to a sudden stop. The machine was smoking and the back caught fire.

The four mages walked up to the rest of the group. "That takes care of one of them; the other hasn't fired at us for a while." Rita reported.

"Good work you four, you deflected well." Flynn stated.

"Thank you, it was rather difficult." Estelle said modestly.

"Really? It didn't seem that hard to me." Tivar stated bluntly.

"Oh…you're so mean Tivar." Estelle grumbled. "I was just trying to be polite and not boast. You really aren't modest are you?"

"What can I say? I'm really as good as I say I am." Tivar said as he shrugged. "Anyway we should really think about landing soon."

"How about by Mantaic? It's hidden behind those mountains; we would be hidden from that monstrous ship there." Judith suggested.

"Alright." Flynn stated. Suddenly a massive green beam hit Ba'ul and the Fiertia, splitting the ship from Ba'ul and in half. Ba'ul fell towards the direction of Illicia. One part of the ship fell towards the south of desier, the other shot to the north. The group was split up as they fell to opposite sides of the continent.

Rugulf laughed from his Heracles right outside of Illicia as he saw Ba'ul fall into nearby waters. "That was a pretty good shot there engineer. Time to go to desier and retrieve that jewel, it's about sweet time. Make way for the desert continent." Rugulf ordered the crew of his ship as they made way.

"Sir, half of that ship was carried to the north by our cannon, the other fell to the south of the continent after the explosion. Which do you want to go to first?" An engineer asked.

"The south you idiot, it's closer. We can make our way northward as need be." Rugulf ordered as the engineer ran into the vehicle. "Time for a reunion."


	9. Seperated Part 1

The back half of the ship crashed into the top of Mt. Temza. The ship shattered on impact as Judith, Tivar, Rita, and Witcher fell to the mountain top outside of where Ba'ul evolved a few months earlier. When the half-ship smashed into the mountain Tivar jumped out before the ship could completely shatter as the other three fell to the rocky ledge. Tivar landed as he leaned on the mountain side, clutching his side. He then relaxed as the pain subsided. Judith after a few moments crawled to her feet and sat on a large rock.

"I guess we should wait for these two to wake up." Judith said as Tivar nodded.

After about an hour or so Witcher and Rita woke up, but seemed to be the most hurt for they couldn't even crawl to their feet.

"Ouch…owwww…It hurts. I don't think…I'll be moving for a bit." Rita moaned with one eye tightly shut. "If only Estelle were here, she could heal us in no time."

"In that case we should wait here a couple of hours. I know there may be monsters nearby, but you two are too injured to move. We'll wait for you to recover, at least a little." Judith stated reassuringly.

"Sounds good to me." Witcher stated.

"Alright, I'll be the one to take watch, since I am the only one currently un-hurt." Tivar stated as he walked to the start of the mountain pathway and leaned on the mountain wall.

"Hey, why is that?" Rita asked. "Why aren't you hurt like the rest of us?"

"It's simple; I jumped out of the ship as it smashed into the mountain. I skidded down the somewhat steep slope of the tip of the mountain and landed. I did have pain from the impact of the crash, but it was clearly nothing major, unlike your pain." Tivar explained matter-of-factly.

Judith sighed. "It seems the younger the person the more they are hurt after a crash." Judith observed as she looked at the beaten up Witcher and Rita. "Anyway, you guys shouldn't talk; you need to regain your strength."

"Hey Judith, where is your spear?" Tivar asked. "I don't seem to see it around here anywhere." Tivar stated as he looked around quickly.

Judith shrugged. "It probably got carried further by the blast. I'll just buy a new one at the next city. Dragon Tooth was nothing special."

Rita groaned. "My sash, Perfect Green, Got ripped in half, now it's useless. I guess I'll have to buy a new one at Mantaic when we get there."

Tivar laughed. "I guess the two staff users were the only ones to keep their weapons."

"Yeah Rita, I guess I'm better at-" Witcher began as Rita smacked him on the head. "H-hey! Wh-what was that for?" Witcher yelled.

"Shut up you little runt!" Rita ordered.

Judith laughed slightly. "Now, now, don't go wasting your energy beating people up Rita, just rest and keep calm. Same goes to you Witcher." Judith ordered.

"Mantaic is where we're heading next?" Tivar asked. "I guess that is the closest city to here." Tivar stated.

A couple of hours went by, occasionally monsters came by but Tivar and Judith held them off. After about five hours of resting Rita and Witcher walked up to Tivar and Judith.

"We're all ready to go now." Rita stated.

Tivar nodded. "Alright, we have a long trek down the mountain, so you two should stay behind us to conserve energy, just in case we run into something big. So that also means not to use many big spells." Tivar said.

"Like apple-head here could use any powerful spells." Rita stated bluntly as Tivar yelled in protest. "All I see you do is use fireball all the time."

"Quiet, let's get moving." Tivar ordered as the small group headed down the mountain path of Mt. Temza. Suddenly towards the middle of the mountain a group of raptor-like monsters and cactus looking monsters charged at the group. Judith picked up a sharp stone and hurled it into one of the monsters.

"Oh mighty winds, become a vortex that has the power to lift my enemies into the skies…Cyclone!" Tivar yelled as a massive cyclone of air formed in the middle of the attacking monsters. The vortex lifted a dozen or so monsters into the air, the power of the swirling wind killing most of the monsters caught. The remaining few monsters that had gotten caught in the spell fell to their deaths.

"Oh din of this modest land…Stone Blast!" Rita said as rubble and rocks shot up below a couple of monsters. "Oh infernal ember, rise from the depths of the earth…Eruption!" Rita yelled as fire spewed up from under a few monsters, the monsters were burned to a crisp.

"Oh flickering blaze burn…Fireball!" Witcher chanted as a ball of fire exploded into a couple of monsters.

The last of the monsters quickly fell. "Well that was annoying." Tivar stated bluntly. "Let's just hurry to Mantaic before we run into any more nuisances. Well, any more nuisances other than Rita." Tivar teased as Rita clenched her hands into fists with rage.

"Why you! How dare you call me a nuisance!" Rita yelled.

"Just joking around." Tivar stated with a wave of his hand. "You really should control that temper."

"And you should just shut up!" Rita yelled back.

"My, we should really get a move on." Judith butted in. "We're already almost to the bottom of the mountain, and it's not even past morning yet."

"I'm actually quite useless without a spear." Judith mumbled as the group continued down the mountain. "I hope they sell good spears at Mantaic."

"My magic is also much weaker without my sash to help focus my power." Rita admitted. "Now I'm as weak as apple-head over here." Rita grumbled as she pointed at an enraged Witcher.

"A-apple head? Weak?" Witcher blurted out.

"My, have you lost the ability to form words into a sentence?" Tivar asked with a sigh and shrug. "Some researcher you are."

"Why you!" Witcher yelled.

"That was hardly a sentence; you should work harder at learning new things." Tivar continued with much joy at Witcher mental suffering.

"Anyway, we're now at the desert, we should really hurry so we don't get dehydrated. It's already very hot as it is." Judith suggested as the group entered the desert.

"It's so hot." Rita mumbled as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Whining will only make the heat worse." Tivar chimed as Rita just moaned, much to Tivar's and Witcher's amusement.

Suddenly the group saw a young boy with a massive axe fending off a large spider-cactus monster. Judith's eyes widened in surprise. "Karol?" She gasped.

"The runt?" Rita yelled in surprise. Judith and Rita ran towards Karol as Witcher stumbled behind them.

"Tivar rolled his eyes. "So much for being tired and hot." He slowly walked towards the others. "What an odd group of people Judith made friends with."

"Dragon Upper!" Karol Yelled as he jumped and swung his axe upward. The blade of the axe cut deep into the monster. As Karol swung upwards the axe went through the monster upwards until it came out the head. The spider crumbled to the sandy floor. Karol turned and his eyes widened with surprise. "Rita? Judith?"

Judith stood beside Karol and smiled. "Good to see you."

"Hey Judith!" Karol greeted happily.

"If it isn't the little runt." Rita stated as she crossed her arms and stood in front of Karol. "What is a small boy like you doing all the way out her? I'm surprised you're not keeled over somewhere getting eaten by monsters."

"I'm not that far out. Yormgen has recently been built with my help. Yuri and I have been holding off monsters from the town till more knights show up. Right now Yuri has gone to Nordopolica to get some help. He just left an hour ago." Karol explained.

"With Repede I'm guessing?" Rita asked. Karol nodded. "I figured as much." Rita stated matter-a-factly.

"My. Judith, who is this midget boy with the big weapon?" Tivar asked as he walked up to Karol. Karol held his weapon up high.

"I'm Karol Capel, leader of Brave Vesperia!" Karol announced.

"Hm." Tivar said. He then scratched his chin and slightly pushed the held up axe which caused Karol to fall over. "Oops, I'm so sorry, that was a total accident." Tivar sated as he shrugged slightly.

Karol stumbled to his feet. "That was mean." He mumbled. "Who is this guy anyway?" Karol asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Tivar. And what is that unique looking weapon called?" Tivar asked as he pointed to Karol's axe. "And why do you use such a large weapon that so easily caused you to fall over?"

"This axe was named Masakari Cleaver." Karol stated as he held it up high.

"He just asked you why you use a big weapon you little runt. So answer that question." Rita sated in annoyance.

"Well…" Karol began. Before he could explain Rita shoved Karol's held high axe which caused Karol to quickly fall over. Karol stood up. "Hey!"

"Anyway, can you take us to the newly built Yormgen?" Judith asked. Karol nodded and beckoned for them to follow him.

The group soon arrived at the town. The buildings looked like the old ones, but they were on sand this time with a fountain in the middle. The ocean was right next to the town and people were scattered throughout the city.

"The fountain gets its water from the ocean and goes through a process that removes the salt and makes it healthy to drink." Karol explained.

"Quite interesting." Tivar began. "I'm going to ask people how this fountain works and study the process myself. You guys go do what you want." Tivar stated as he walked off.

"How about you and I go buy replacement weapons at the shop?" Judith suggested as Rita nodded and the two went to the general store nearby.

Inside the shop were items of all sorts scattered behind the shopkeeper on tables and on the back wall. "What would you two ladies like today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"I would like a spear. May I see what you have?" Judith asked politely. The shopkeeper nodded and placed a few spears on the table in front of him.

"This is a War Harpoon. Over here we have the spear Dragon Tooth. Over here we have a Halberd and a Trident. And this is the rare spear Hades." The shopkeeper said as he pointed to each one as he explained. "The War Harpoon is 2500 gald, The Halberd is 2000 gald, the Trident is 3500 gald, Dragon Tooth is 5000 gald, and Hades is 15000 gald."

"I'll take the spear Hades please." Judith decided as she handed the shopkeeper a bag of gald and in return she got the spear Hades.

"Can I see your sashes, whips, and chains?" Rita asked as the shopkeeper nodded and set some weapons on the tabled.

"The sashes are King's Large Sized Belt, Rivet Belt, and Anubis. King's here is 1500 gald, Rivet Belt is 2000 gald, and Milky Way is 45000 gald. The chains are Chain for 500 gald and Grim Cardian for 7000 gald. We have no whips in stock."

"I'll take Milky Way." Rita said as she gave the innkeeper the gald and took the sash Anubis. The two companions walked out of the shop.

"You guys bought new weapons?" Karol asked. "Those look expensive."

"Shut up runt! It only cost 60000 gald to buy them both!" Rita yelled as she smacked Karol on the head. "And why do you care? You're not even traveling with us right now."

"Ouch…" Karol muttered.

"I would recommend that you don't yell back at her." Judith suggested as Karol was about to yell at Rita. "You would only get hurt even more."

"You stay out of this!" Rita yelled at the Krytian female. Judith just laughed slightly.

"My, my, looks like the little boy here has started quite a quarrel. Now, I overheard 60000 gald was spent on those weapons. So Rita, How much did yours cost individually?" Tivar asked.

Rita looked down and muttered, "45000 gald."

"My, what the expensive girl you are. Oh well, just don't take it out on this midget boy over here too rough." Tivar stated as he glanced at the annoyed Karol. "So, who exactly fended of these monsters?"

"Yuri, Repede, and I fended them off!" Karol announced proudly.

"_You_ fended them off as well? A little boy whose weapon makes him look big but really he is just carried around by the weapon? Don't make me laugh." Tivar chimed.

"I-I can fight just fine!" Karol responded.

"I highly doubt that." Tivar said, clearly trying to enrage Karol. "If you are really as good as you say you are, let's go find a powerful monster tomorrow and let you beat it by yourself. How does that sound?"

"A-alright. B-but you guys will bail me out if things go bad, right?" Karol asked.

"Of course we won't. I said you alone have to beat the monster; we won't be interfering with your fight. You took this bet, so you alone must uphold it. Besides, if you're as good as you say you are, this shouldn't be a problem." Tivar stated.

"Fine…" Karol mumbled. "I'll go stay in the Brave Vesperia base that is here. See you all tomorrow." Karol then walked off.

"Is this really alright Tivar; to let Karol fight alone?" Judith asked.

"He took the bet; it is his fault if he gets hurt tomorrow." Tivar stated. "Now I have some more studying to do, so I'll be off for a while."

"You're studying the water system hear right? Let me go with you!" Rita yelled as she caught up with Tivar.

"I've always wanted to be studying with the famed Genius Mage." Tivar stated sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rita yelled back at him. Judith sighed and walked to the inn.

That night Karol sat on his bed somewhat depressed. Suddenly he heard voices outside his 'house'. He walked up and opened the door and was surprised to see two girls standing there. The girls pulled swords on him and led him away.

The next morning Tivar, Witcher, Rita, and Judith met in the middle of the town.

"Where's the little runt?" Rita asked impatiently. "We need to go and find a powerful monster for Karol to fight. He better hurry up and get out here."

"He'll come, don't worry." Judith reassured her.

"Maybe he chickened out." Rita stated. "He hasn't always been the brave one around here, I wouldn't be surprised if he high-tailed it to Mantaic."

"Actually, he is currently over there next to those two lovely ladies." Tivar said jokingly as he pointed to the southern entrance to the town.

"It's that Gauche girl, and Droite too." Judith stated bluntly.

"And they have Karol tied to a building, I told you he was useless." Tivar stated bluntly.

"They also seem to have the Leviathans Claw lackeys with them." Judith observed as she pulled out her spear. The other three readied their weapons as well.

"So you two brats still want vengeance?" Rita yelled.

"Yes." Gauche responded.

"You'll have to fight us if you want your friend back." Droite added. "Let's get them Gauche!" Droite yelled as she leaped at Judith and swung her sword. Judith blocked the wing with her spear and swung sideways which caused the girl to stumbled sideways.

"Oh infernal embers, arise from the depths of the earth…Eruption." Gauche chanted as multiple plumes of fire erupted under Judith. Judith barely had time to leap above the spell. Before Droite could kick Judith in the air, Rita shot her down with a fireball.

"Crackle, crackle, boom…Thunder Blade!" Droite yelled as a spear-shaped bolt of lightning shot from her hands and hit the ground right in front of Rita, then exploded. Rita managed to only receive part of the spell, but was still hurt by the electricity.

"Oh frozen blade, fly sharply across the heavens…Freeze Lancer!" Tivar said as massive spears of ice shot out from in front of him at the oncoming Leviathan lackeys. About thirteen spears of ice were shot before the spell stopped, each one hitting and exploding a on a target.

Judith stabbed forward with her spear at Droite who parried the attack. Gauche then came from behind and slashed at Judith, Droite slashed again at the same time. Judith held her spear sideways and blocked the two blows, and held them there.

"Awake unmerciful and unnamed queen of thorns…Ivy Rush!" Rita yelled as three or so massive fines rose from the ground and smashed upwards into Gauche and Droite causing the two to have to leap back. The stumbled from the miner pain when the landed.

Gauche was about to chant a spell when Tivar chanted, "Oh mother price of her indigo life, break apart and raze my clear new voice…Aqua Laser!" The spell sent a stream of water forward until it was under Gauche, then the water splashed upward with a mighty force and Gauche was knocked off her feet.

When Droite was about to run and slash at Tivar, Judith ran up and kicked her hard. The girl quickly fell off her feet. As Gauche ran up to slash at Judith, Judith held out her spear and spun once. The spear swung and hit Gauche's sword. Due to the momentum Gauche stumbled backward.

Droite ran forward and swung multiple times, but Judith parried each one. Witcher then shot three fireballs at Droite, and each one hit. Droite fell on her but then stumbled to her feet.

"Oh merciless confliction, burn the very souls of my enemies…Crimson Flare!" Tivar yelled as a large ball of fire appeared over many of the remaining L. Claw members. A large pillar of flame came down from the ball and burned/killed about three fifths of the remaining members.

"Damn, let's use our special move Droite." Gauche stated, Droite nodded. "In an instant, our hearts meet at Impact Cross!" They yelled as the two girls lunged forward with extreme speed at the same time. The made and X with their move which was enough to cause Judith extreme pain, her spear couldn't stop the move completely. But then due to a slight magic boost to the move a small explosion sent Judith further back. She landed on her back.

"Alright, this is getting old. Oh countless particles that wander the heavens, rain down and clarify the land…Meteor Storm!" Rita yelled as many firry meteors rained down from the sky, exploding the remaining L. Claw lackeys. Gauche and Droite were also caught in the spell, and were barely standing afterwards.

"We'll get you next time." Gauche muttered.

"Don't forget it." Droite mumbled as the two stumbled off into the distance.

Judith stumbled to her feet. "I'll go cut down Karol from that house." She stated as she ran off to do so.

"Well, that was fun." Tivar stated sarcastically.

"Hardly." Rita muttered.

"Thanks guys for the help." Karol said, slightly embarrassed about getting captured.

"It's all right." Judith reassured him. "We showed those girls that we are not to be messed with, that will at least keep them from attacking us for a while."

"I hope so." Rita stated with a sigh. "I'm really tired of all these guilds attacking us; I hope they give us a break. Now, should we leave for Mantaic in a couple of hours?"

"That sounds good to me." Judith stated.

"Me too." Witcher agreed.

"I'll go with you guys too…if you don't mind." Karol said as he looked at the group hopefully. "So can I go with you?"

"I don't care." Rita stated, though secretly she was happy that a new person was traveling with them, though she didn't really care that the person was Karol.

"Of course you can come." Judith stated.

"First you have to beat that monster, you can come after that. Now let's go and look for one." Tovar decided.

"Even after all that fighting we still have to go look for a monster?" Karol complained.

"We're not fighting the monster, you are. And I didn't see you fighting at all. Oh, that's right, the _great fighter_ Karol was captured." Tivar teased. "Hurry up, that is, if you want to travel with us."

Karol sighed as the group went out towards the direction of Mt. Temza to look for a monster for Karol to fight.

**Sorry for the long ubdate, the internet was down for a few days. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. You'll be happy to know Azure-Wolfe that Yuri's coming up in the next ubdate!**


	10. Seperated Part 2

The other half of the ship shattered on the ground in between the Weasand of Cados and Nordopolica, everyone was lying in different spots around the destroyed ship unconscious from the crash.

Eventually Flynn stumbled to his feet. "Is everyone all right?" He asked as his eye closed shut with pain and he leaned on his knees.

Raven sat criss-cross on the ground. "Just peachy."

"Sir, are you all right?" Sodia asked as she stumbled next to her commander. "Do you need assistance? I'd be happy to…"

"Shouldn't you be worried about your own wounds darlin'? You don't look so great yourself." Raven pointed out. Sodia agreed to sit back.

Estelle sat up and moaned. "It hurts. Everyone let me heal you." Estelle ordered as she attempted to crawl to Flynn. She stumbled and soon was lying on the ground, too hurt to move any further.

"You need to rest first Lady Estellise, then you can worry about us." Flynn suggested.

"But-" Estelle protested.

"I agree with the armor wearin' guy this time. You really should get some rest." Raven stated. Estelle reluctantly sat back down.

"Sir, where's your sword?" Sodia asked the Commandant.

"I don't know. It must have been carried away by the blast; I still have my shield though. Nordopolica is not too far from here, I can buy a new one there." Flynn decided.

"My sword is missing as well, but my shield is right here. I guess I have to buy one as well when we get to the city." Estelle stated sadly.

After a couple of hours Estelle stood up and healed Flynn. Then she healed Raven and eventually Sodia. "We're all healed now; shouldn't we get going to Nordopolica? It's not safe here." Estelle asked.

"That's a good idea. If everybody's healed and good to go, we should get a move on. Raven and Sodia, since you two have weapons you'll be the ones on the watch for monsters." Flynn ordered as Raven reluctantly held his bow. The walk to Nordopolica went smoothly, only two monsters came, both shot down at a distance by Raven.

The group entered Nordopolica. Flynn and Estelle walked off and went into the Coliseum to the Fortunes Market seller there.

"What can I do for you today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"We need new swords. Could you maybe show us your selection?" Flynn asked as the shopkeeper nodded and placed a few swords on the counter.

"Here's a simple longsword, only 1000 gald, a Rapier for 500 gald, and Estoc for 2000 gald. The more expensive ones are Ogre sword for 12000 gald, Bastilard for 9000 gald, Dark Avenger for 36000 gald, Iron Maiden for 25000 gald, and Holy Avenger for 42000 gald." The shopkeeper explained.

"Hm, I will take the Iron Maiden sword. Which one do you want Flynn?" Estelle asked as she gave the shopkeeper as she handed him a bag of 25000 gald and took the sword.

"I would like Holy Avenger please." Flynn said as he gave the shopkeeper 42000 gald and received the sword. "Hey Estelle, we still have quite a bit of extra money, do you want to buy a new shield? Ours are pretty beaten up."

"Sure. Sir, could we see your shields?" Estelle asked the shopkeeper. The owner nodded and placed shields on the counter.

"Here I have a Buckler for 500 gald, a Round Shield for 650 gald, a Kite Shield for 1200 gald, a Knight Shield for 1250 gald, Queen of Hearts for 2000 gald, and a White Knight Shield for 8000 gald." The shopkeeper said as he pointed to each shield as he explained the prices.

"I'll take the Knight Shield." Estelle decided.

"And I'll take the White Knight Shield." Flynn also decided. Flynn paid the combined 9250 gald and took the White Knight Shield as Estelle took the pink-ish colored Knight Shield. The two began walking out of the shop.

"You could have just repaired your old shield; the one you bought is the same one as before." Estelle reminded her companion.

"I know, but I just needed a new one." Flynn responded slightly embarrassed.

"I can't believe that the Commandant would lose his sword." Said a voice from behind Flynn. The Commandant turned to see a man with long black hair holding a sword that looked like Second Star.

"Yuri?" Flynn yelled in surprise. Estelle smiled happily and hugged Yuri tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Estelle stated happily. "I haven't seen you for weeks, I'm glad you haven't gotten into trouble like us."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't broken the law again." Flynn admitted as he walked up next to Yuri. "We have sort of gotten into a huge mess. The Fiertia was shot and we crashed here with Raven and Sodia. Rita, Witcher, Tivar, and Judith crashed somewhere north of here. We can't find Ba'ul." Flynn explained.

"What could have shot you down?" Yuri asked. "The last time something shot us Ba'ul down was the Alexei problem."

"It was some race that has caused trouble on this planet, they aren't originally from here, and their ships look like advanced versions of Heracles." Flynn explained.

"So that's where Alexei got the idea of Heracles, he probably dug up some info about the ships you speak of while searching through some ruin. And if there are multiple, this could really be a problem." Yuri thought out loud.

"Yes, we've had major problems with the enemy, though they don't seem to be focusing on anything else but the continent of Illiccia, well, except for Rugulf." Estelle said as she let go of Yuri and stepped back.

"Rugulf?" Yuri asked. "Is this another Alexei type guy?"

"Sort of. He certainly is as powerful or at least almost powerful as Alexei, and that is without Zaude's power, and he's nothing compared to Meavallia." Flynn explained.

"I'll refrain from asking who these people are. Either way you want to get to the north of here to meet with Judy and the others, right?" Yuri asked as Flynn nodded. "Well, I'll come too. This is way too big for me and Repede here to sit back from. Besides, it's about time to bring the supplies to Karol in the newly built Yormgen." Yuri decided as Repede walked up from behind him.

"Yormgen was rebuilt?" Estelle asked. "That's so great! Now Mantaic won't be the only city in the desert."

"That's quite noble, to rebuild a city and all, especially for someone like you Yuri." Flynn stated. "Especially since you've been a criminal in the past."

"Shut up Flynn, I don't need your bantering. Let's just get going, Karol needs these supplies." Yuri replied as he walked out of the Coliseum.

"Shall we fall him?" Estelle asked, Flynn nodded, and the two followed Yuri. Outside Raven jogged up to the Brave Vesperia member.

"So, I see you once again Yuri Lowell." Raven said as he winked at Yuri. "Haven't been gettin' into too much trouble have ya?"

"Of course not." Yuri responded. "It seems you haven't changed yourself, old man."

"The same could be said about you. And I see the pooch over here is still quite loyal to you." Raven said as he pointed to Repede who was avoiding Estelle. Eventually Estelle stood up and crossed her arms in defeat.

"He still doesn't like me; even after all we've been through." Estelle pouted.

"I see she hasn't changed a bit either." Yuri said to Flynn.

"Repede really seems to know who he likes and who he doesn't." Flynn observed.

"Sir, we should really try to catch up with the others. It looks like they landed near Mt. Temza, so we should set out immediately." Sodia suggested to the Commandant. She looked over at Yuri then sadly looked down. "Yuri Lowell…" She muttered to herself too quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's get going." Flynn decided as he, Estelle, and Raven began walking to the northern exit.

"So, you're still loyally following Flynn? Care to stab the 'unlawful criminal who doesn't have a right to be by my captain'?" Yuri said, mocking the girl in front of him.

"Don't mock me!" Sodia yelled back.

"I sure wouldn't want you to lose that personality." Yuri said sarcastically. "Look, just ignore me and we'll be fine." He said as he walked to the rest of the group, Sodia slowly following.

"Is something wrong Yuri?" Estelle asked. "Something happen between you and Sodia?"

Yuri shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry."

Suddenly a man ran up to Yuri. "Sir Yuri something terrible has happened!" He yelled. Yuri placed a hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down.

"Who's he?" Raven asked.

"Sir Yuri? How are you a 'sir' Yuri?" Flynn asked in surprise. "You're not a knight, and you're so bad mannered about everything, not to mention single minded…"

"What's happened Fred?" Yuri asked. "Give me the supplies and then I'll help you with your problem."

"That's just it; the supplies have been stolen!" The man named Fred informed. "I came here to ask you if you could get the supplies back."

"That's not good, and I wouldn't want to go to Captain Karol empty handed. Alright, I'll look for the supplies." Yuri said as the man nodded and jogged away. "You guys wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"Of course not! We'd love to help you." Estelle said as Flynn nod in agreement.

"Ah, the young ones are so full of energy; I envy the vigor of youth." Raven mumbled to himself. "Well kids, let's get goin'."

Flynn sighed. "I'm twenty one Raven, I don't count that as being a kid."

"We're going to leave you behind if you keep chatting to yourselves!" Yuri hollered back as Raven, Sodia, and Flynn ran to catch up with Estelle and Yuri.

"Um, Yuri, ya might wanna see this." Raven stated as Yuri walked over to a poster. He placed a hand on his forehead and moaned.

"What is it Yuri?" Estelle asked.

"The items are being offered as rewards for beating the Coliseum. I guess that means we have to go talk to the Coliseum owners and ask about entering." Yuri said. "Let's go to the Coliseum."

The group walked to the massive building and through a door that led to a wide stairway. Yuri then walked up to a woman standing behind a counter.

"Would you like to participate in the Coliseum?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I would like to compete for all those gels and food supplies being offered up as a reward." Yuri asked. "Can I join?"

"Of course sir, we'll get the other six combatants signed up soon, so you go wait by the entrance until we are ready for you." The woman responded with a smile. Yuri did as he was told and walked up to the entrance to the battle area.

In a couple of hours the woman walked up to him. "Go in please, you're first challenger is ready. Remember, this battle won't be a battle to the death." Yuri nodded and walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a battle between two champions. On the right is Brave Vesperia's own Yuri Lowell, and on the left is the Princess herself, Estellise Sidos Heurassein!" The announcer called out.

Yuri turned in surprise and Estelle gasped as well. "This can't be right." Estelle gasped.

"Well, let's get this show going!" Yuri hollered as he readied Second Star in his left hand and charged. "Prepare yourself princess!"

Estelle readied her knew sword and shield. "Alright, I won't hold back. Oh power that tries souls shine, Photon!" Estelle yelled as a ball of light appeared in front of Yuri. Yuri was too fast for the spell and the ball of light exploded long after he passed. Estelle gasped as she blocked Yuri's blade with her shield.

"You could go easy on me." Estelle mumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yuri chimed.

"You really enjoy battling, don't you? Especially princess's who don't like to fight." Estelle mumbled in response.

"You think I enjoy fighting?" Yuri asked as he forced his sword downward and caused Estelle to stumbled backwards. Yuri then took the chance to swing sideways, hitting the shield and causing Estelle to stumble further backwards. Yuri then swung to his right, the sword hitting the inside of Estelle's shield and sending it flying to the side out of her grip. Yuri then swung to his left to do the same thing with Estelle's sword, but the princes came to her senses again and blocked the blow. She then countered with multiple slashes, each swing parried by Yuri. Estelle swung down at Yuri but Yuri back flipped out of the way. In mid flip he held his leg out which would kick Estelle as he flipped backwards. Estelle held her sword horizontally in front of her face, and Yuri's boot came up on the flat of her blade. The momentum kicked Estelle's sword up and out of her hands, the sword flying to the other end of the Coliseum. Yuri then landed and placed his blade in front of Estelle's neck to symbolize he had one. The crowd cheered and Yuri held his sword down. Estelle gathered her equipment.

"Nice Yuri, I hope to see you continue to fight well!" Estelle said, sheering Yuri on as she walked into the indoors are of the Coliseum.

"Next up to fight Yuri Lowell is Sodia from the Imperial Knights!" The announcer hollered as Yuri turned to see Sodia, sword ready in her hands.

"I guess this will settle things between us." Yuri yelled as He ran at Sodia, sword drawn and ready.

"Don't get cocky Yuri Lowell." Sodia yelled as she swung her sword at Yuri. Yuri then blocked the swing with his own sword. The two had a couple moments of swing and blocking swords, then the two jumped back away from one another.

"You're better than I thought you would be." Yuri admitted. "You're still not good enough though." He taunted.

"Shut up!" Sodia yelled as she swung her sword sideways. Yuri ducked under the swing. He then came up quickly as Sodia was still swinging and swung towards Sodia's sword. Since Sodia's sword's momentum from swing was still going, it didn't take much for Yuri to force it out of her hands with s swing of his own. He then did the same as he did with Estelle and pointed his sword as Sodia, showing he had won.

Sodia picked up her sword and sheathed it and sighed. "Nice work Yuri Lowell." She mumbled as she bowed respectfully and walked off.

Yuri walked back to his side. "I guess that helps settle things between us." Yuri muttered to himself.

"Now here comes the member of Altosk who is a master of marksmen…Raven! Can Yuri win this fight?" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered louder and louder. Yuri sighed and shook his head as he saw Raven ready his bow.

"I feel bad about fighting my elders." Yuri said casually.

"Come on boy, give me all ya got!" Raven hollered as he shot three arrows one after the other at Yuri. Yuri jumped and somersaulted to the side to dodge the shots, then he ran at Raven and swung sideways. Raven ducked under the blow and yelled 'bouquet' as a blue arrow went harmlessly into Yuri. A second later Yuri was dazed and stood there in confusion due to the move. Raven flipped backwards and chanted, "All my heart baby, all my love." He then swung his arm to the side as purple colored energy swirled quickly upward and vanished, causing Yuri to go up and fall on his back. Yuri regained his senses and ran at Raven. He then swung downwards with his sword, but Raven quickly drew his dagger in his left hand and blocked. The two jumped back from each other and Raven flipped backwards multiple times to gain distance. "Looks like a storm's brewin', Tempest!" Raven yelled as a massive cyclone of wind spiraled upwards with electrical energy inside. Yuri was caught in the spell and received heavy damage. The spell faded and Yuri fell on his back.

Yuri saw Raven walk right over him. Before the 'old man' could hit his sword away Yuri crawled to his feet quickly, and swung right to left quickly, hitting the bow and the dagger out of Raven's hands. "Looks like I beat you old man." Yuri said as he panted from the battle. He was bruised and sweaty from the battle, and did not want to know who else would be next.

"Nice work kid, I've got to hand it to ya. You beat both Estelle and Ms. Intense, and then you beat me. Nice work." Raven congratulated as he picked up his gear and walked away.

"Next up is the Imperial Commandant himself, Flynn Scifo! Can the man from the humble guild Brave Vesperia beat the well renowned Commandant?" The announcer yelled as the crowd continued cheering.

"It seems we keep meeting up like this." Yuri said as Flynn walked up to him.

"So it seems. Well, let's put on quite a show." Flynn responded as he drew his sword.

"What are you talking about? I came here to win, not to put on some show!" Yuri replied as he readied his own sword. "Give me all you got, because I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"You do that." Flynn sarcastically responded as he swung at Yuri. Yuri blocked the blow and the two had a few short moments of parrying and swing. Yuri swung once more, but Flynn blocked the blow with his shield and pushed forward with much force. The shield slid passed Yuri's sword and rammed into Yuri's gut. Flynn then stepped back and did the same thing, this time Yuri was knocked straight on his back. Flynn then stabbed his sword downwards, but Yuri rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Go easy on me this time." He stated.

"You've beaten me the last couple time's we fought, what's so different about this time?" Flynn responded as he swung his sword at Yuri. Yuri blocked the blow and Flynn pushed forward, causing Yuri to slowly walk backwards. Yuri then flipped over Flynn, turned, and the two met blades again. Yuri soon was having difficulty blocking Flynn's sword thrusts and swings and getting past his shield. Eventually Flynn held Yuri's sword in place with his and pushed his shield forward into Yuri. This time Yuri was ready. He the side stepped out of the way of the would-be blow. Yuri then ducked under one of Flynn's sword swings and swung his sword into the inside of Flynn's shield, using the technique he used on Estelle on Flynn. Flynn's shield slid off and was flung off into the distance. Flynn then blocked another one of Yuri's swings.

"I thought I could get you down in an instant when you no longer had your shield, but it looks like I was wrong." Yuri admitted as he and Flynn exchanged a few more sword thrusts and blocks.

"I'm good with a sword too Yuri." Flynn responded.

"And you just let your guard down." Yuri taunted as Flynn looked at him in surprise, Yuri took this pause as a chance to bash the hilt of his sword into Flynn's right hand. Flynn opened his hand in surprise and the sword flew out. "Right there."

"W-what? I…I…" Flynn stammered in surprise. "Y-you tricked me Yuri."

"That's how you take advantage of your opponent. I can't believe you fell for that." Yuri boasted as Flynn began to get angry, much to Yuri's amusement.

"Sh-shut up!" Flynn yelled in response. "Don't make fun of me after I've already accepted defeat."

"Whether you accept it or not, either way I still kicked your sorry as." Yuri continued to boast to Flynn's anger. Flynn then picked up his stuff and walked away. "Two more to go." Yuri said with a sigh.

"Next up are two twins fighting at the same time to end this tournament. Please welcome Chastel and Hisca Aiheap!" The announcer yelled.

Yuri was stunned to see the two superiors from when he was in the knights. "Wow, I never thought you two would join the arena." Yuri said in awe. "Nice to see you again though…I guess."

"Wow, I never thought we would see him again." Hisca mumbled to her sister.

"Me neither." Chastel replied. "Anyway, I'll support you with magic while you go up and do the melee fighting."

Hisca nodded as she ran at Yuri. "Alright Yuri, let's see if you've gotten any better since when you were in the knights." Chastel said as she connected blades with Yuri.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed at all." Yuri responded.

"And neither has yours." Hisca responded as she back flipped and swung again.

"Come oh silver light…Angel Ring!" Chastel yelled as Hisca back flipped multiple times to avoid the golden magical ring that appeared. The magical energy rushed inward, but Yuri jumped over the spell as it exploded in the center. He then landed and blocked one of Hisca's swings. The two swung and blocked for quite a while with the occasional flip. When Yuri was in full view Chastel said, "Oh divine spear, run my enemies through…Holy Lance!" Four spears of light came above Yuri and came inward and exploded right in front of him, then a stronger spear of light came strait downwards and exploded as well. As Yuri stumbled back Hisca leaped forward and kicked Yuri in the gut, sending the former knight to the wall. Yuri staggered but still stood. When Hisca connected swords with Yuri, Yuri could here Chastel yell, "Fireball!", Yuri then grabbed Hisca's wrist and held her there. At the last minute Yuri let go and somersaulted out of the way. Hisca barely turned around when four fireballs hit her and caused her to fall over and drop her sword, leaving her unconscious. Chastel gasped as she saw her sister fall. Yuri ran and connected swords with Chastel. Yuri swung and slashed as Chastel managed to parry the blows. Eventually the two held blades as Chastel blocked Yuri again. Chastel then stepped back away from a slash from Yuri and then back flipped a couple times. "Oh incandescent locusts, annihilate the enemies before me…Spiral Flare!" Chastel yelled as a massive fire ball shot from her hands. The spell was too slow for Yuri jumped over the fire then landed. Yuri then stood up again and quickly hit the sword out of Chastel's hand while she was still surprised.

"Nice job Chastel, you certainly have improved." Yuri said as he sheathed his sword.

Chastel bowed and sheathed her sword. "Thanks Yuri. I admit defeat."

Hisca stood up, sheathed her own sword, and walked over next to Chastel. "You certainly are good Yuri. Come on Chastel, let's go." Hisca said.

"Right." Chastel said as the two sisters waved goodbye and walked out of the Coliseum. Yuri was then given the supplies, and he then walked out of the Coliseum to his friends.

"Great job Yuri! You beat all four of us and those two girls!" Estelle congratulated. "It was very fun to watch you fight as well!"

"Nice work Yuri Lowell." Sodia said bitterly.

"Ya did good kid. You certainly have grown Yuri." Raven said as he walked next to Yuri. "It brings joy to this old man's heart to see you do so well."

"Don't go all sappy on me old man." Yuri responded.

"Way to go and hurt this ol' man's feelings." Raven replied, trying to act hurt.

"It seems I still can't beat you in a sword fight. Anyway, shouldn't we get going to Yormgen?" Flynn urged. Yuri sighed and nodded.

"We should pass into Mantaic for a rest on the way." Raven suggested.

"You're always thinking about your next break, aren't you old man?" Yuri responded. "Let's go. Though I'm still wondering exactly who put the supplies into the Coliseum as a reward."

"No point thinkin' about somethin' ya can't figure out at the moment." Raven pointed out. "Just give it a rest for now."

"You're right, let's go." Yuri said as the five comrade's finally left through the northern gates of Nordopolica on the way to Yormgen.


End file.
